Don't Stand So Close To Me
by Queen Bee Ally
Summary: Rory wants her new teacher Logan, but will he want her too, is this forbidden relationship a good idea?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gilmore Girls nor the song Don't Stand so Close to me which is by the Police.

A/N: This came into my mind while I was hearing the song by The Police which I just love. This is really different from the Trory I'm writing but I just love this idea and needed to write it like this. So let me give you some basic information you'll need before we begin, Lorelai and Chris are together so Rory was raised in society, Chilton is a boarding school I just think It'll go with the plot better. Their ages are little off and don't worry Logan is not going to be twice her age like the teacher is in the song, I think that is all so enjoy!

**Young teacher, the subject**

**Of schoolgirl fantasy  
**

Rory Hayden-Gilmore walked down the halls of Chilton boarding school with the air sophistication that one could only acquire if raised among society, as she had been. As she turned a corner Paris, her best friend and confidant started walking at her side.

"Hey Rory." Paris said as she gave her best friend a smile.

"Hi." Was all Rory could say for soon she saw her ex-boyfriend Tristan DuGrey deadlocked in a kiss with his flavor of the week. Paris stared at her friend confused until she noticed DuGrey. Rory and Tristan had been dating for a year on and off until she caught him cheating with some random girl from the town nearby, he had begged her to forgive him but she had refused, that had been less than two weeks ago.

"Come on Rory don't let him get to you." She began to pull her friend back were they came from. "He is just trying to make you jealous."

"Don't worry I won't let him get to me," Then she took her arm back from Paris. "But I also won't let him think that I'll let him embarrass me like this, he should learn that you don't mess with a Hayden especially not me." With those words said she took out her compact mirror to make sure her make up was ok, and made her skirt look a bit more shorter. She marched up him silently all you could here was her stiletto boots click clacking on the floor.

"Ahem," She faked cough until the pair pulled apart Tristan with a grin on his face. "Tristan can I talk to you for a moment?" Rory gave him the sexiest smile possible.

"Ah yeah," Was all he said as he shamelessly checked her out. "Um, Lina you should go." The girl pouted. "Now, please." Tristan said as she did not move, the girl looked offended.

"It's Bettina." She flipped her hair and left, Rory just rolled her eyes at the young freshman looking girl.

"So you wanted to talk." He said as he cornered Rory, pushing all his body into her.

"Yes, I did." She smiled uncertainly and put both her hands on his chest to stop him from coming closer. "I just wanted to say," then she began to kiss his jaw line something she knew turned him on immensely.

"Oh baby I've missed you so much." His hands were holding onto her hips tightly.

"You want me don't you." It wasn't a question she knew how he felt.

"Oh yes, let's go to my dorm." She was drawing lazy circles around his chest something that drove him crazy. She kissed all the way up to his ear.

"I just wanted to say, that you fucked with the wrong girl." She hissed into his ear and with that, she pushed him off her and walked off swishing her hips. Leaving Tristan gawking at her and in need of at one very long very cold shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rory that was hilarious, did you see his face." Paris giggled as she and Rory entered the journalism room.

"I know didn't you love it, it's just he needs to know that you can cheat on me and then start messing around with girls for at least a month after our break up. Oh I just want to see the reaction when all the girls just start rejecting him." She began to giggle alongside her friend.

"God Rory I just don't know how you do it." Paris admired her friend, she had the power to be wanted by all the guys feared by the girls and could charm the teachers into letting her do, as she liked.

"I really wouldn't have cared, I mean I don't love him anymore but he can't go around thinking that he can cheat on me and get away with it, what kind of example does that set for all the other boys." She smiled as they took their seats next to each other just as the bell rang.

"Students please settle down." Mr. Callaghan the journalism teacher came in followed by a very gorgeous blond; he immediately captivated all the girls. "I have an announcement to make, beginning today Logan Huntzberger will be joining all my classes he is here to learn about being a journalism teacher and hopefully if all goes well and since this is my last year he will replace me. Now he may not be a full-fledged teacher but you will still be expected to treat him as such. Meaning you will call him Mr. Huntzberger." He said this sternly and looked specifically at all the girls. "Now let us begin today's lesson."

"Cute." Paris said as she stared at Logan.

"Very." Rory agreed.

"All the girls will fall in love with him."

"To bad for them because I think I just found my new boy toy." They smiled mischievously at each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the class ended, the bell for lunch rang and all the students began to leave the classroom including Mr. Callaghan who seemed to rush out leaving poor Logan to clean off the board. As the girls left, they all made sure to tell him goodbye personally.

"Are you coming?" Paris asked, as Rory seemed to be taking a long time in packing up.

"Yeah you go ahead, I'll be right there." She said looking at Logan, and Paris immediately understood.

"Oh ok, take all the time needed." She saw there were still two girls trying to talk to Logan and she decided that Rory might want some alone time with him. "Hey you two, come on time for lunch and by the looks of it you need to eat something so you just don't look like a bag of skin and bones." The pair of girls looked highly offended and walked off with their noses in the air, as Paris shooed them out. Then it was just Logan and Rory in the room.

"Huntzberger." Rory walked up to him and he seemed startled.

"Oh I thought everyone had left." He said as he stared at the blued eyed beauty in front of him.

"Your father Mitchum is a very… Interesting person." Was all she could say, as she did not want to be rude.

"Well that's one word to describe him awful could be another." They shared a smile. "From where do you know him?"

"Oh my name is Rory Hayden-Gilmore, my grandparents and parents know him."

"You are the famous Rory." He seemed to brighten, at the thought.

"You've heard about me?" This delighted her to no end.

"Anyone who has met Emily Gilmore knows about you, though I must say I am quite found of her stories of you. She makes you sound so angelic."

"I guess it depends on your definition of angelic." He grinned at her, which made him look hotter. "So if you know my grandma how is it we have not met before?" She scooted closer to him.

"Well I have been busy with school, I actually should still be in college but dear old Mitchum insisted on if I wanted to teach for a year or two before taking over the company it would have to be on my own time meaning summer school and extra classes so I could graduate early."

"You must really want to teach."

"It's just something I want to experience before being tied down to a company." Rory nodded knowing how family pressure made everything seem so life changing.

"So how old are you then?" He smiled at her.

"I'm twenty-three."

"Well look at this a hot young teacher at Chilton where the old and grumpy tend to teach. It's time we had some fun at this school especially when it comes in gorgeous package as yourself."

"Ms. Hayden-Gilmore if I didn't know better I'd swear you were flirting with me."

"Am I doing that bad of a job at it, I usually do it so much better." She stepped close to him, placing a hand on his arm. "Well I have to go, enjoy your lunch Logan I'm sure you'll do a great job here." She swiftly kissed his cheek before he could protest though she wasn't too sure he would. As her hand was on the door handle to leave, he began to talk.

"You do realize I'm considered a teacher here, Ms. Hayden-Gilmore?" She smiled he was hooked.

"You do realize I'm eighteen," and with that she walked up to give him a quick soft kiss on the lips, "and I don't care what you are here." She said into his ear and then left the classroom leaving him shocked still.

A/N Please review tell me if you hate it or like it, and you should listen to the song.

Luv U Lots- Ally


	2. She wants him so badly

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gilmore Girls nor the song Don't Stand so Close to me which is by the Police.

A/N: Wow! That is all I can say, I mean I got so many reviews that it blew my mind. I for sure thought I would only get like 5-7 reviews and right now the total count for one chapter is 31 reviews! I was so excited that I had to write this just a little more of Rory and Logan interaction. Enjoy.

**She wants him so badly  
Knows what she wants to be**

"So how did it go?" Paris asked her as Rory took a seat next to her in the cafeteria.

"Oh you know he's interested I just think the whole 'sort of a teacher' will get in the way." Paris smiled at her friends antics.

"Well not most would want to put their job on the line for some high school girl." Rory grinned at the comment.

"Good thing I'm not just some high school girl, I'm Rory Hayden-Gilmore and if by that alone won't make him come, my whole seduction plan will." Rory couldn't help but smile at the plan she was forming in her head.

"Hey I see Tristan over there, are you still hell bent on revenge." Rory turned to see Tristan trying to talk to a girl who just seemed to ignore him.

"Hmm. No I found something so much better than him, besides a whole month of him not being able to get a fuck around here will teach him a thing or two."

"Maybe he'll learn to keep it in his pants." Paris said as she handed Rory a cup of coffee.

"Doubtful but it could be fun to tease him, and watch how he gets just to leave him hanging." The both giggled at how cruel girls could be.

"Oh the new teach is coming in." Rory looked towards the doors and sure enough, Logan was walking in and walking towards the cuisine station.

"I better go help him out, I mean he is new and I am just a peach." Rory said sounding very innocent. She walked towards the station and ordered her food just as Logan reached it. "Oh hi, Mr. Huntzberger." She said sounding angelic.

"Ahem, um hello Ror… I mean Ms. Hayden-Gilmore." She flashed him a smile. As she reached for her plate of food that had just been prepared, she made sure to lean forward enough so that he could get a good view of her cleavage.  
"You like what you see?" She asked almost tauntingly.

"Excuse me," Was all he could get out as he was trying not to bluntly stare and yet luckily for Rory he was unsuccessful.

"The food, do you like what you see?" She batted her eyelashes for good measure. "I mean don't they have a food court for the teachers in the faculty room, isn't that where my parent's thousand are going into?"

"Oh um yes but all they seem to have is healthy food, when I asked for a cheeseburger they sent me down here." He then proceeded to order yet Rory refused to leave.

"Well I recommend having Chinese it's unusually good for a boarding school." She began to bite her lip. "I've always liked Chinese food, it has so much sexual innuendo… maybe one day I can explain it to you, Mr. Huntzberger." As she looked at his face she had to suppress a giggle that sentence had really caught him off guard he seemed speechless. "I could also show you the best kind of dessert you can have at Chilton, it's sophisticated and refine… what a coincidence so am I." Her eyes brighten. "Well bye." She walked off with a pleased smile, she went to go sit down and moments later Paris and her saw Logan walk out the cafeteria flustered.

"What did you say to him Rory, must I remind you he works here and you're a student. You don't want to get caught before you get to have your fun with him." Paris said astonished at Logan's reaction.

"Honestly I was just having an innocent conversation with him, I just recommended some food choices maybe it was the whole Chinese food had sexual innuendo?" She said playfully.

"Gee, maybe." Paris replied sarcastically.

"I just can't help myself you know how I get when I want a guy, Paris I mean you saw me with Tristan, by the end of our first week of dating I had slept with him." Paris had to nod her head at that. Rory was glad they had a secluded table that way they could actually talk about this.

"Yeah Rory but you've never gotten like this, it's usually just some flirting if they come find you after you made the first move, this guy you just plowing through not even waiting for him to make a move."

"What can I say I heard he used to be a playboy in his high school days he's probably just restraining himself for his career." She said as she took a huge bite of her food.

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Doubtful, when I came on to him in the classroom he just mentioned work no other girl."

"So you really want him."

"Did you ever doubt?"

"Well sometimes you'll make a move but then be over the boy in less than five minutes."

"Not this one, him I want and I will want to keep for a while."

"Another Tristan?"

"Tristan, please why have someone like him when I can have him whenever I feel like it. No this guy will be better than Tristan, probably in bed too." The girls laughed as the bell rang for lunch to end and they got up to leave.

A/N I know not as long as the first chapter but I just had this idea of them meeting in the cafeteria and I couldn't resist but write it. Please tell me if you hate it or like it at least. I'm not quite sure when but either in the next chapter or the one after that you get to see Logan's view more in a way, you'll see. Because if you haven't noticed Rory has been the one mostly talking I think that will soon change and we'll get to hear what Logan thinks. Well I quit wasting your time.

Luv U Lots- Ally


	3. This girl's an open page

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gilmore Girls nor the song Don't Stand so Close to me which is by the Police.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I just haven't had my laptop for the past days and well today I got it back so to celebrate with a chapter! Thank you all for the reviews! And now here is the chapter enjoy!

**Inside her there's longing  
This girl's an open page**

The next day Logan arrived very early to class even before Mr. Callaghan, he was supposed to take out the materials for that day and make sure that everyone was seated by the time that Mr. Callaghan would arrive, apparently he was going to be in a meeting for the first thirty minutes of class. Which meant that Logan would finally have time to interact with the students and talk to them of how he wanted to be more than just a teacher's assistant. Which was how he felt and how Mr. Callaghan seemed to be treating him, as though an errand boy that could get him what he needed, of course he wasn't stupid enough not to respect him. Callaghan knew that Logan being a Huntzberger meant if he mistreated him, his career could be ruined. As Logan began to clear papers from desks that must have been from the day before he saw the seat where **she** had been sitting.

Of course the she he was reffering to was Rory Hayden-Gilmore the girl that had made his first day at Chilton very….. Well to say interesting was to say the least, she had made it remarkable, but he knew that it would be a very bad idea to even entertain an idea of encouraging her to continue acting like this towards him. Logan grinned at the mere thought of how determined the girl had seemed in showing her lust.

Logan always was sought after girls, either due to money, looks, or charm. Most of the time it was for the money, of course Rory wouldn't be interested in him due to that. She was a Hayden and a Gilmore, those two names gave her a lot of wealth and power. So that meant that Rory was after him due to his looks and charm, he couldn't help but grin at that thought. Had he been a student, hell had he just not been considered a teacher he would have had her in his bed by now making her beg for him. Of course he had to restrain himself had to learn not to just take what he wanted, like usual.

He couldn't deny that the girl intrigued him, confused him at first. Not many girls would just so blantly yet still with an air of sophistication throw themselves at a man, he wasn't sure that any woman had that kind of power, and trust me he had been with a lot of women, but Rory Hayden-Gilmore was the only one that could do that and pull it off without a hitch. Yet he could never puruse anything with her so for once in his life Logan wished that he could be in high school again, as long as it meant he had a shot at having a ready and willing Rory doing some very naughty things with him. The door creaking open made him wipe off the grin that had been on his face while he was fantasizing as he turned around to look at whoever had entered.

"Mr. Callaghan?" Rory entered looking very innocent and angelic as she came into the room holding two coffees her eyes sweeping the room. "Oh right, today is the day where the teachers have a meeting in the morning, how stupid do I feel right now." She gave Logan a small smile and had he been naive he would have thought she sincerely was looking for her teacher but Logan knew better than that.

"Oh well it's a sin to let coffee go to waste you know, so you'll just have to drink it." She said handing one of the two Styrofoam cups, the aroma instantly filled his nose.

"Why is it Rory, that I have a feeling you knew exactly that Callaghan wouldn't be here?" Logan raised an eyebrow as he asked this.

"Well," For a moment she looked as though she was going to continue with her act, but she smiled seductively as she walked back towards the door and made sure to lock it, before she continued. "You caught me I just wanted to see Logan not Mr. Huntzberger before classes began and look at that we have twenty minutes all to our lonesome. I guess we'll just have to find some way to pass the time." She said this as she sat upon the teachers desk knowing full well that her skirt suddenly showed a lot more thigh than usual. Logan smiled at the gesture, she was after all doing all this for his entertainment.

"Well Rory, while I know of some interesting and," he leaned towards her as he said this knowing full well that he shouldn't but his brain wasn't working as well as he hoped. "very satisfying things we could do on that desk." Her eyes brightened at the suggestion and her arms encircled his neck.

"Oh please Logan continue." She drew him closer, and they were so close now if he just moved his face in the right angle their lips would touch, their cups of coffee forgotten on the edge of the desk.

"And while I'm sure you would enjoy it, as would I, I'm afraid that this is just not possible." He yanked free from her grasp and stepped away. Rory pouted at the loss of contact but she wasn't put off for long.

"Tease, you seemed very willing not a few minutes ago." She said as she drew nearer to him.

"Yes but you see that I am a teacher and you are a student, meaning no physical contact should happen between us." Rory laughed out loud at that.

"Teacher, well your not so much a teacher as an assistant," she said as she grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her as close as possible. "Besides I already told you I am eighteen meaning it's all legal if that is what you're worried about, is it frown upon then yes but is it technically illegal… no." With that said she kissed him hard, at first Logan went along with it but soon she felt his hands on her shoulders as she was pushed away.

"Rory you are intelligent, hot, and incredibly sexy, but I'm not sure that you are worth losing my job over, and even though if we were in a different place I wouldn't even think twice before ripping your clothes off, I know it's not a wise decision and I want to prove that I can do this job, that I can teach, and you doing these things to me are not going to help make this easy." Logan said this trying to say it in a way that would make her understand it had nothing to due with her. When he was done with his speech he looked at her and saw her smiling. "What's so funny?"

"So Logan what kind of things exactly do I do to you?" Rory said trying not to laugh as he realized that he basically told her that she turned him on, not that she really had any doubt in that but it was always nice to know.

Before Logan could say anything the bell signallying the students had ten minutes to get to class rang Rory smiled at him, fixed his tie and kissed his cheek, then his lips. "Thanks for the great morning." She said as she went to unlock the door and then grabbed her coffee as she sat down at her table and began to take out her materials as she sipped her coffee.

* * *

"That was a very interesting first thirty minutes of class, Mr. Huntzberger." Logan looked curiosly at her, all the students had just left the class and only Rory, Logan and Callaghan were left.

"Well thank you Ms. Hayden." Logan said just wondering what her reaction would be, and just as he knew it her eyes narrowed, but before she could speak Mr. Callaghan began to talk.

"Logan, do you mind cleaning these few things up I just have to get a cup of coffee."

"Yeah sure, don't worry about it, besides I already had my cup of coffee." She gave Rory a look.

"Yes well ok, have a good day Ms. Hayden-Gilmore." Rory just gave him a nod and a smile as he left and closed the door on his way out.

"You should learn by him Logan, I like you I do, but don't forget the Gilmore, I'm not just a Hayden." She said light anger covering her words.

"What you have less power without the Gilmore name attached?" For once Rory seemed turned off by him.

"No I have less of a heart with out the Gilmore." And with that she left, leaving Logan to think that maybe this girl was more complex, and confusing than he had originally thought maybe she wasn't an open book, and that thought brought a smile to his face.

A/N Well not much to say just please Review!

Luv U Lots- Ally


	4. Book marking she's so close now

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gilmore Girls nor the song Don't Stand so Close to me which is by the Police.

A/N: Maybe I should warn you there is literati in this but trust me this is just something Rory needed to do so don't hate me!

**Book marking - she's so close now  
This girl is half his age**

Rory walked into her room still a little pissed off at Logan, she flopped onto her bed with a huff, how dare he think of her as just some common girl who was after power who enjoyed going after the rich just for fun. She had to smirk at that thought, true she did enjoy it at times but only to get their hopes up not to really have a relationship with them.

That might be a bit conniving of her, but a girl had to do something to get through those boring parties she was invited to when she went home. She got up from her bed and went over to her mirror; she made sure she looked fabulous before taking out her cell phone she needed to talk to Paris… Now! She dialed the number and waited for a few moments before she picked up her phone.

"Hey, Paris where are you?"

"In the boys dormitory apparently I needed the tour, well that's what Jamie told me." Rory couldn't help but smile at her friend's happy voice, Jamie and Paris had always had some form of relationship not really together yet always was there for one another in any way possible, at first, they had just been fuck buddies but now they were something else.

"Paris need I remind you, you've had the grand tour, many times might I add, a couple times with Jamie." Paris laughed at that.

"True but they just painted his room and he insisted I see it."

"What color did they paint it?"

"White."

"Paris it was that color before." Rory said with a laugh.

"I know but, this white seems to be a bit darker. Oh Rory you should come and see it, come skip the day with us, there is an awfully lonely Jess here that would just love your company." She had to admit that was a tempting offer Jess and her were friends with benefits; he was always there for a good time. She did need some cheering up and besides the whole, Logan thing was not going as easy as expected might as well have fun while waiting for him to come around, she thought.

"You know what I think I will, I just have to go do something really quickly but I'll see you there soon."

"Ok, Bye,"

"Bye." With that said, Rory walked out the door in search of Logan. Second period had already started and technically she was supposed to be in P.E but she rarely went to that class, she wasn't afraid of getting caught she had a "medical reason" not to be in P.E so if she didn't feel like going to she didn't have to. She exited out of the building where all the girls where housed and went to the building where the teachers stayed. It wasn't uncommon for students to visit their teachers mostly for help while they had a free period so she didn't look out of place. Soon Rory found Logan's room since he was the only one being housed in the top floor. She quickly knocked on the door. Logan answered it and looked very surprise to see her; she just smiled and walked in without being invited.

"Rory, I mean Ms. Hayden-Gilmore what are you doing here?" She looked around no one seemed to be around but you never could be too sure.

"Are you alone Mr. Huntzberger?" He closed the door behind him.

"Yes, but you didn't answer my…" she cut him off with a searing kiss; he pushed her away.

"Call me Rory, we are all alone no need to be so formal." She gave him a wink; he gave her smirk but still pushed her a bit more away.

"Well Rory what are you doing here?"

"Well to tell you the truth I'm not quite sure I was a little angry with you when I left the classroom but as you see I just can't stay away." She gave him a seductive smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I just…" She cut him off again but this time with her words.

"Listen I understand you think I'm just a rich spoiled brat that likes to get all that she wants, which I am, but that is not all I am." He gave her an intrigued look. "So I'm going to tell you exactly what is going to happen and you might not like it or agree with it, but it's going to happen, so sorry." She gave him a sweet smile. "We will get to know each other and you will realize that there so much more to me than just good looks and money. You will then fall madly in love with me realize that even though I am a student here I'm not a little girl, and I want you so just get used to it, because once I set my eyes on someone, they tend to fall of their own free will." With a smirk, she walked over to him and began to kiss his neck.

"I'm not half your age you know, it ok to kiss me back." She whispered into his ear.

"Yeah but your still a student." With that said, he pushed her away. She just couldn't help but smirk.

"We'll see if you still feel like that in the future." She gave a quick kiss on the lips. "Now if you excuse me I have some friends I have to meet, later Logan." She walked towards the door hips swaying and smirk upon her face, feeling as though she had finally accomplished something with him.

"You know I would like to believe you Rory but I'm quite sure that I won't fall madly in love with you." Those words hurt and she was surprised, she was about to turn around but decided against it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rory what took you so long?" Paris asked as Rory walked into the dorm room that Jamie and Jess shared. Jamie was sitting on his bed with Paris on his lap while Jess lean back on his bed.

"Had to meet up with a teach." She said with a smile and Paris couldn't help but narrow her eyes at me in suspicion.

"Did you really, how did that go?" They couldn't say much in front of the two boys.

"Not so good, but I'll try again." Then she looked at Jess who was looking quite good with just a T-shirt and jeans on, his leather jacket was on a chair nearby. She had to give Chilton credit, parents paid thousands of dollars to send their children there, and they used that money to make nice and big dorm rooms where many things could fit and where the students could hang out during the day with out fear of being caught as long as it wasn't noisy.

"Jess, how long has it been." Rory said as she went and sat by him.

"Too long, I believe since you got with that oaf, Tristan." She smiled at the nickname.

"Yes well we do have to make up for the lost time, don't we?" She gave him a smile and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. Then Paris and Jamie threw a pillow at them so they stopped.

"Ok, well we see there are one too many couples here so we are going to find a new room." Jamie said as he pulled Paris out of the room and closed the door.

"So Rory what is this I hear you have the hots for someone?" She smiled at him he always was a little bit nosey.

"I thought you said you didn't care if I was in a relationship or not?" She said as she leaned into him to kiss his neck she had to admit Logan tasted better, but Jess was the one that wanted her.

"Key word relationship, Paris said something about you really liking a guy." Rory laughed into his neck.

"Does it bother you if I do like someone else, it never used to? You were always there whenever I wanted to have… fun." She said seductively, as she continued to kiss his neck.

"Well I guess I shouldn't care I mean we are just friends right?" He said as he began to unbuttoned her blouse.

"Right just friends." She tugged on the hem of his shirt. "Close friends." He pulled her blouse off and she couldn't help but giggle at the way his hands roamed her body.

"So if you like a new guy why are you with me, right now?" He whispered into her ear as he fiddled with the zipper of her skirt, and then kissed her roughly on her lips.

"Just having fun, just being with someone that will return the kisses." She said pulling him closer. She understood at that moment that she really did like Logan and it did actually hurt at how he rejected her. She never knew she would need someone to want her so bad.

"Baby if he doesn't want you he's not good enough." He replied into her mouth.

"You want me don't you?" Rory was slightly scared at how vulnerable that almost sounded. He pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll always want you." and with that said they continued their actions in silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a much better way to spend the day." Jess said as they were on his bed under the sheets.

"Oh yeah." Rory had to agree it was nice, like always. Yet she never could stay to cuddle longer than fifteen minutes afterwards. Therefore, she kissed him one more time before she began to get dressed. "Well I have to go I do have to do other stuff you know." Jess just smiled and put on his boxers. She kissed him one more time and headed for the door, but before she could open it, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Rory I'll always want you, remember that." He gave her a kiss filled with passion and then let her go.

"I'll remember." Rory left his room and headed towards her own. As she crossed the campus, she couldn't help but feel disappointed in herself. Here she was Lorelai the third Hayden-Gilmore a powerful name in itself but add the girl with it and she was supposed to be unstoppable. Yet here she was fretting about not being wanted and running to the next best thing. What kind of Hayden-Gilmore was she? No she would not settle, she was going to get Logan and that was that. Jess was great but Logan is whom she wanted, so Logan was the one the one she was going to be with and that was that.

A/N Please Review! Tell me what you think just no flamers please!

Luv U Lots- Ally


	5. Don't stand so close to me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gilmore Girls nor the song Don't Stand so Close to me which is by the Police.

A/N: Maybe I should warn you there is literati in this but trust me this is just something Rory needed to do so don't hate me! Jess is ooc in this chapter but just remember that he grew up with this Rory so it's not like he just met her. Also all my readers might want to thank Curley-Q because it was her message that really made me finish this chapter today, but thank you to all those who reviewed because you are the ones who made me want to start this chapter.

**Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me**

With her new resolution in mind, Rory woke up the next morning with a devious smirk gracing her face. She got up, got ready, and headed out, since it was Saturday most of the students and teachers were still sleeping or had left the night before to head home. She had brought along a picnic basket and went down to the ale cart, which was open for all the early birds. She bought two coffees, pancakes with sausages that where in plastic plates with a cover. She put these things into the basket and walked over to the teacher's housing building. She went up to Logan's door and knocked, she had to wait a minute or two before finally a groggy Logan opened the door, he was still clad in just some boxers.

"Why Logan I didn't know you were expecting me." Rory said as she looked at his green and blue boxers.

"Oh, hold on." Logan said as he rushed back inside and ran into a room. He had left the door open so Rory walked in and made herself at home, as she set up the breakfast on the coffee table. When Logan came back out, he was fully dressed and looked at her with surprise.

"Why are you here and hat is this?" He asked as he walked towards the table and her.

"I told you we were going to get to know each other, and I thought what a better way than breakfast, the most important meal of the day." She said with a bright smile.

"I don't think this is appropriate Rory."

"Oh come on Logan don't be such a prude, besides I promise I'll keep my hands and tongue to myself." She saw how her joke didn't go over so well so she tried another angle. "I just want to be your friend right now ok? I don't want to do anything I just want you to talk with me and be friends. Besides, I've kissed you in a classroom how can things get any more inappropriate than that. Also there are many teachers here who are friends with students, some even that whole father figure thing going on where the students actually meet the teachers family. See here at Chilton we're a private academy, which allows us these kinds of friendships. So why can't you have breakfast with me?" She knew she had him, there was no doubt, so it came as no surprise to her when he came and sat down on the floor and began to drink some coffee, with a smile she sat down too.

"So tell me about the almighty Logan Huntzberger that I have heard so much about at parties and yet seen so little of here." Rory said as she began to eat her pancakes.

"Well you probably think I just love moving from one girl to another just for fun, that's the kind of reputation that usually precedes me in those kinds of gatherings." She smiled.

"Yes but so does the whole you are smart and handsome."

"Well that part I enjoy."

"I bet you do." They enjoyed a small laugh and Rory couldn't believe how easy it was to fall into a conversation with him. For once in her life, she was spending time with a guy who was attractive and rich, and she knew she wouldn't get to sleep with him but it sort of made this moment that much better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So wait then Finn decides that no it's not rattlesnake it was just his ring tone." As Logan finished his story both him and Rory were found laughing uncontrollably on the floor of his place. They had spent the last hours exchanging stories ranging from childhood to high school or in Logan's case college.

"Oh my gosh you're friends seem so funny," Rory said wiping a tear of laughter from her cheek. "Especially Finn."

"Well Finn is… well I guess the only way to describe him is to say he's Finn. You know actually they're coming tomorrow, wanted to see how my first week went. You should come by and meet them I'm sure they'll love you." At that moment Logan's clock started to chime meaning it was twelve.

"Oh fuck. I'm supposed to meet Paris for Lunch today; I didn't think it was so late."

"I know neither did I."

"Well I have to go, oh but first let me help you clean this up." As she got up to pick up plates so did he but he grabbed her arms before she could pick up the first plate.

"No, leave it just go meet her, she'll be worried about you." He was standing so close to her she had to use all her will power not to kiss him.

"But it's not fair to you." She said as she breathed in his scent.

"It's ok, besides you can make it up to me some other time." She wanted him to take her right then and there. She could see the lust in his eyes and she knew he wanted her too.

"New rule, I don't stand so close to you and you don't stand so close to me, deal." His lips were mesmerizing her.

"Deal," She breathed out. With that said, he let go of her arm and she began to walk out the door. Only looking back once to see him staring at her, she gave him a small smile and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been? I was about to call you." Paris said as Rory sat next to her with her own tray of food.

"Enjoying a long breakfast with my new favorite teacher." Rory said with a smile.

"Did you and him…"

"No, and you know the weird thing was that it was nice to know that we were getting to know each other first before doing anything."

"So he wants a real relationship with you?" Paris asked skeptically.

"Well… No, I told him we would just be friends, like so many other students are with their teachers on this campus. But he wants me and I know soon he will realize that we are meant to be." When she realized what she said, she covered her mouth.

"Meant to be… really Rory are you in love or what is going on with you. I thought you were in this for the fun of it."

"Well he's just I don't know but it doesn't matter because Logan will be mine soon and that's that." She said with a tone meaning this topic was over. "So tell me about you and Jamie, what's going on between you two?"

"Oh the usual we're not committed just having fun just like you and Jess."

"Ha, no see when girls go around Jess they're not afraid that I might come and rip they're eyes out and make their life a living hell unlike girls who come onto to Jamie."

"I'm sorry but I refuse to fuck him if he's off with some other bimbos at the same time. I mean you should worry about that too, I mean Jess is always around other girls." Paris said seriously.

"Yeah but he doesn't sleep with any of them when we do our thing."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well that's one of our rules we can't be with other people sexually at the same time, also I kind of make sure to tell him if I find out he's sleeping with someone else I'll make sure to make his life hell. He knows it's true and I think it turns him on." Rory said with a smirk.

"Speak of the devil." Paris motioned towards the doors of the cafeteria. There was Jess and Jamie as they spotted Rory and Paris they began to walk.

"Rory." Jess said as he sat next to her and draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Jess." Rory said then he leaned in and kissed her.

"That was the good morning kiss I wanted to give you earlier but couldn't find."

"Well I guess it was my bad luck." She said as she leaned into him. She watched Paris and Jamie flirt shamelessly and leave with out even a goodbye. "Is it just me or did you just feel invisible too."

"Yeah, put those two in a room and well they just ignore everyone else. Come on why don't we go for a walk?" Jess said as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Yeah that would be nice." He led her out to the grass as they just began to walk aimlessly around.

"You know I'll always be here for you, right Rory." She looked at him curiously.

"I know, and I'll always be there for you. I've known you since I was a baby; I'll probably be your friend until I die."

"I've always been upfront with you about my feelings I love you Rory Hayden-Gilmore." Rory looked away, this was always the downside of being with Jess he once in the while began to talk of love, and that was something Rory wasn't so sure she knew how to do.

"Jess…" He cut her off.

"No Rory, let me finish," He didn't wait for a reply just kept on going. "I know you tell me every time that you can't love you. And I admit I said that when we first began this whole friends with benefits things but Rory you taught me how to love you."

"How can you say that when I can't even love, how can I teach someone else to."

"Rory I can teach you let me teach you."

"Jess… I don't know…" He kissed her passionately, this was what they were good at not, the whole boyfriend, girlfriend thing, what they are all about is passion not love. He looked into her eyes and then he looked disappointed and soon a sad smile graced his features.

"It's ok Rory, I understand, and I still love you. I just want to say one last thing, whoever does teach you to love and I mean the kind of love I feel for you." He began to walk off but she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

"Jess you taught me about passion and that is something no other guy will be able to do, so let's just do what we do best." He smirked and relief filled her as her Jess came back the one that was just as seductive and mischievous as she was. He kissed her hungrily, making her walk backwards so her back was against a tree.

"Have we ever done it outside?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes remember last summer." She replied with a laugh.

"Oh right, well have we ever done it outside during the day?"

"No and we won't not today at least." She escaped from his grasp and ran off towards the boys housing building. She stopped and turned around to tell him something. "Meet you at your room." With that said, she kept on running Jess hot on her trail.

A/N Please Review! Tell me what you think just no flamers please! Also just so you all know this will not become a lit so don't worry.

Luv U Lots- Ally


	6. Her Friends are so Jealous

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gilmore Girls nor the song Don't Stand so Close to me which is by the Police.

A/N: This is just a short chapter just so we could see more of the reltionship between Rory and Paris hope you like.

**Her friends are so jealous  
You know how bad girls get**

**  
**Rory was back in her room laying on her bed and listening to music when Paris came in.

"Rory, so I hear you and Jess are thinking about being more than friends." She said excitedly as she sat on her own bed across the room.

"No, but he wanted to and I just couldn't." Paris seemed saddened by that.

"You know how you always said you could make any guy love you." Rory merely raised an eyebrow. "Well you can we get that now, but Jess I think he could be good for you."

"No I think Logan is the one, who will be good for me, he… I don't know how to explain it, he just fills me with emotions and it's not just lust for the first time, I like this feeling."

"I'm your best friend, I'll do anything for you, and I love you to death, I mean were family right." Rory looked at her friend, no her sister they had no other family at least not any that cared about them.

"Of course we are I mean who else can help me run this school, who else is as big a bitch as me?"

"So when I say this I'm saying because I care, Jess is the one who'll always love you, who'll always want you. That's what you want isn't it?"

"But I want to have those feelings in return."

"You don't want him?"

"No well yeah I want him," She said with a smirk. "I just don't think I can love him." The smirk on her face was no longer there.

"I think he would be good for you and I think he's someone you need to be with."

"Maybe, you might be right but I don't think so, but you know thanks for the advice, what do I know about this kind of stuff, he maybe the one after all."

"Ok enough of emotional things, we have to get ready Jamie and Jess invited us to go out, there's a new club just five miles down from here."

"Weird I just came back from his room and he didn't say anything."

"I know it was Jamie's idea, Jess just found out too, come on lets get ready, we must look fabulous tonight."

"You say it like we don't always look fabulous."

"True but I was trying to be modest." They shared a laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Jess were walking towards a table in the club, it was only meant for those 21 or older but that never stopped them from going somewhere. Jamie and Paris had immediately headed for the dance floor as soon as they were inside.

"So what do you want to drink?" Jess asked her as they found an empty table that could seat four.

"Hmmm, I don't know surprise me." Rory said as she pulled on his shirt to make him come closer to me.

"You always did like surprises." He said leaning in and kissing her neck.

"As long as they're good surprises." She said as she pulled him impossibly closer.

"You know I'm loving this outfit you're wearing." He said as his fingers drew lazy circles on her thigh that was exposed by the miniskirt that she was wearing. Her black knee-high boots  
"You just love that fact that these clothes are easy to take off."

"And that you can do some naughty things even while you wearing them." He gave her a smirk and then leaned in to kiss her but as soon as her eyes were close, he leaned in towards her ear to whisper. "Be back with the drinks soon." She bit her lip and nodded.

"Tease." She said as she let he hand creep up under his shirt and roam his body. He gave her a smirk then walked over towards the bar.

"You never mentioned a boyfriend before." The voice startled her so much that she nearly fell from her seat but Logan grabbed her arms and steadied her.

"Logan what are you doing here." She said calmly after taking a deep breath to maintain her cool.

"I think I should be the one asking you that, this is a 21 and older club."

"You say it like I don't look older than I am." He nodded his head to acknowledge her point. "Plus you know what they say money is power." He gave her a small smile.

"True, still you didn't mention a boyfriend." She noticed there was some hidden emotion in his eyes and she was certain it was jealousy.

"You sound jealous, Logan." She said licking her lips sensually and pulling him closer by tugging on his jacket.

"You said we would be just friends right?"

"As long as you want us to be, you already know I like you now you just have to admit you like me." He looked over her head and seemed to notice something.

"So we're just friends, have fun tonight then, but don't forget tomorrow you get to meet Colin and Finn."

"I would never forget a date I have with you." He smirked and leaned in to her surprise.

"Say hi to the boyfriend for me." He said into her ear and then gave her a sweet chaste kiss, something that Rory loved. But as soon as it had started it had ended and she was left alone, wondering where he had gone.

"Who was that?" She turned around quickly to find Jess standing there with two drinks and an angry expression on his face.

"You mean you couldn't tell who it was?" She was hoping that he hadn't or all her hard work would have been for nothing.

"No it's too smoky in here but he noticed me that was before he kissed you." He said a little forcibly.

"Don't worry Jess that was just a friend." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Logan had done that on purpose he had wanted Jess to see them he had wanted them to become angry at one another. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had just gotten a glimpse of the infamous Logan Huntzberger the one she would hear about at all those functions when she was at home. "Come on Jess I'm getting bored here let's go see how fast you can really take these clothes off me." She grabbed his hand and led him out the club, Jess apparently forgetting all about her mysterious friend.

A/N Please Review! Tell me what you think just no flamers please! Also just so you all know this will not become a lit so don't worry.

Luv U Lots- Ally


	7. Sometimes It's not so Easy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gilmore Girls nor the song Don't Stand so Close to me which is by the Police.

A/N: So sorry, I just got two things to say about my non-updating which is that moving sucks and so does staying in a hospital besides that enjoy this chapter.

**Sometimes it's not so easy**

**To be the teacher's pet**

"Logan?" Colin asked as he opened the door to Logan's place, Colin couldn't help but wonder what kind of teacher would ever leave their door unlocked obviously a stupid one.

"Logan my best friend my one and only soul mate besides Colin that is." Finn yelled dramatically as he entered the small apartment looking place and fell on to the couch. "Oh where could he be or maybe we're interrupting something?" Finn said with a grin, which Colin gladly replied to with one of his own.

"Who in the hell…" Logan came out of bedroom looking like he just woke up and still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Logan!" Both Finn and Colin yelled simultaneously as they ran to throw themselves upon him.

"Guys! It's five in the morning, I thought you're plane landed at seven and you're awake Finn that's a surprise."

"What can we say, it's one of the luxuries of having your own private jet you can leave when ever you want to." Colin replied as he began to look around the room.

"Do you see how much I sacrifice for you Logan I wake up before noon to see you I've only had four drinks so far and still you prefer to be out here with out us, it doesn't do much for our self-esteem you know?" Finn sighed and placed a hand over his heart.

"Oh Finn I do wish I could make you happy but I fear our relationship would just never work." They all laughed at their own antics and fell into a familiar conversation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you going?" Paris asked Rory as her best friend applied eyeliner to herself.

"I'm going to pay a visit to Mr. Huntzberger." She gave her friend a wink and a giggle.

"Make sure to use protection."

"Oh please I doubt he'll let me get that far with him."

"I meant for your heart." Rory just gave her a shrewd look, and then went over to hug her tight.

"You know you'll probably be the only person who will fully understand me."

"Hey what are sisters for." With one last look, Rory exited their room and began the walk over to Logan's place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory knocked on the door anxiously she knew he was there but she didn't want to wake him well at least not by knocking on a door, she had long ago figured out that the only good way to wake a man up is by kissing him.

She was quite surprised to not see a sleepy Logan open the door but a tall guy with brown hair.

"Well who is this lovely vision of beauty?" He gave her a wink and a grin.

"Hi I'm Rory, is Logan home?" He gave her body an appraising look.

"You know love I'm not too sure if he is but I'm here what more could you need." He gave me a suggestive wink.

"I'm going to guess you're Finn, right?"

"Well I knew I was famous never knew even girls who never lived by me knew about me, thanks love for the ego boost."

"Anytime, but actually Logan told me about you."

"So you're his leading lady for the moment?"

"Well technically I'm a student here."

"Oh God please tell me your legal." He said very dramatically.

"Of course I am."

"Finn who is at the door…" Logan came up behind of Finn, "Rory, hey I was about to call you when I realized that I don't have you're phone number. I see you've met Finn."

"I'm sorry mate I just think that this gorgeous young lady deserves a real man not some Yankee." Rory fought to suppress a giggle and lost.

"Really well, I think I'm quite man enough, don't you think Rory," This shocked Rory but she didn't let it show.

"Well we have yet to proven that, we could later if you want." With a wink, she let herself in.

"Oooohh I like her." Finn said following Rory, leaving Logan to close the door.

"Hi I'm Rory." She said as she came upon Colin.

"Colin, nice to meet you. Good to see there are some beautiful girls to keep our dear friend company." He said as he shook her hand.

"Too bad most of the time he tends to push me away."

"Really?" Colin asked as he gave a look to Logan who just shrugged and had a guilty look upon his face.

"You know love I'm feeling a bit thirsty perhaps you could show me to the nearest place where I can find some water."

"Finn, for the last time alcohol is not water." Logan said exasperated.

'It is if I need it to live." He said in mock hurt.

"Well I could take you to the ale cart they do sell anything from coffee to soda, but if you want something with a little more kick I could get a couple of bottles that is if teach over there won't object or tell on little old me." She said as she sat on the arm of the sofa. Both Colin and Finn looked expectantly at Logan.

"See now I would have to object if this drinking would occur within school grounds but if we would to oh I don't know go off campus to do this drinking and since Rory is of age I have no authority of her outside of here."

"Good! Then it's settled, Logan you go get ready while we entertain this lovely young lady and then we go find a place to enjoy ourselves." Finn said with an appreciative look towards Rory.

"Don't have too much fun." With that, Logan went into his room.

"So Rory since you go here am I to assume you belong in the high society as well?" Colin asked as he was looking through Logan's CD's.

"Your assumption would be correct."

"Hartford society?" Colin asked absentminded.

"Correct again." He suddenly looked at her with more interest.

"Then we must know your family."

"Most likely."

"Ooo I know you look like a Gilmore!" Finn said excitedly as he jumped up and down, Rory couldn't help but giggle.

"You're only half right; I'm a Hayden-Gilmore."

"Ah so you're the progeny of Lorelai and Christopher."

"The very one."

"God your mother is hot, and you two look remarkably like sisters, too bad you're father isn't some old fool because Colin over there might've had a chance."

"You know how many times I've heard that." She said with a laugh.

"Ah but no one could compare to your loveliness my goddess." Finn sighed dramatically as he got on one knee.

"Flattery Finn will get you everywhere." Rory said as she gave him a wink and blew him a kiss.

"See you are my kind of woman." Both Rory and Colin began to laugh.

"I hope I'm not interrupting a proposal." Logan asked from his doorway.

"Of course not, Finn was just declaring that I was a goddess which I have to full heartedly agree with."

"Well I'm ready let's go." They all filed out of his place and went downstairs.

"Where's your car at?" Colin asked Logan as they were standing outside.

"It's at the school garage which is just over there." Logan said as he pointed over to a building near by the gates.

"Before we go I need to go get my ID or else they won't let me into the campus late at night."

"Well then we'll go get my car and meet you at the gate." Logan said.

"And I will accompany the young lady make sure she comes back to us." Finn said as he held out his arm for her.

"While thank you Finn, we'll meet you at the gate in a while." And with that, Rory and Finn headed towards her room while Colin and Logan went towards the garage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So love this is where you sleep?" Finn asked as he jumped on her bed.

"Yes and that one over there is where my best friend Paris sleeps at." Rory said as she looked through her dresser.

"So tell me love do I or do I not look sexy?" He said as he posed on her bed.

"Oh Finn I bet you always look sexy." Rory said with a smile.

"Ah Ms. Hayden-Gilmore you do flatter me." He said batting his eyelashes. Rory just giggled at his antics. Then there was a knock at the door, Rory went to open it.

"Rory hi." Said Jess as he stood in front of her door.

"Jess, what are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if we could spend the day together."

"Uh, um I can't I have plans, so bye." However, before she could close the door, Finn came up behind her.

"Hello, I'm Finn and you are?"

"Jess." He said uncertainly. "Rory can I talk to you? In private."

"Ok, but make it quick." Rory said as he pulled her out the door and down the hallway where Finn couldn't hear them.

"Who is that?" He asked her looking at Finn who was just looking at them with amusement.

"That's Finn, gosh Jess I didn't know you were deaf."

"Rory is he the one."

"The one what?" She asked irritated.

"The one you love."

"Ok, seriously I don't know what you're talking about, but I have to go so I'll see you around." She said as she began to leave but he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"What's going on?" He asked confused and hurt.

"Jess don't act like my boyfriend because you're not." This angered him.

"Get you're priorities straight Hayden-Gilmore because I might not be your boyfriend but I am your friend and something's going on that you're not telling."

"Well see here's the thing I don't have to tell you."

"God, what has gotten into you?" He said looking at her. "What happened to the girl that would put me above some other guy who was just around for a good fuck?"

"You know what you have no right to talk to me like this Jess; even though you are my friend I don't have to tell you everything so don't expect me to."

"Call me when my friend Rory comes back, ok." With that, he left her standing there. She took a deep breath and walked back towards Finn. It hurt her not telling Jess it really did, because even though they were fuck friends he was also the one guy who she could talk to like a true friend who would always comfort her, but she also knew that he was a man and one that loved her so she couldn't just tell him about Logan.

"You ok love?" Finn asked as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah just some friend issues, but nothing worth ruining our day, so let's go meet them I already got what I need." Rory said taking her ID out of her pocket.

"Good come on." With that, they left her room.

AN please review! Also quick question is my story getting boring? And if it is getting boring tell me some things you would like to see happen that could make it more interesting.

Love U Lots- Ally


	8. Temptation, Frustration

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gilmore Girls nor the song Don't Stand so Close to me which is by the Police.

A/N: So sorry, I truely am sorry that I have not updated in so long but I just wasn't sure in what way to go about writing exactly what I wanted to happen. I know that sounds weird and a lame excuse but I didn't want to update a chapter and then take it down because I felt it didn't live up to what I wanted, I wasn't too sure about this version of the chapter but I didn't want you guys to lose interest due to my lack of updating. I already have the next chapter but I want to see how you guys respond to this one. So with further ado here is the chapter.

**Temptation, frustration  
So bad it makes him cry**

  
"Rory you are a tease." Finn said with a groan. They were all in the VIP section of a club thirty minutes away from school, and Rory was dancing very provocatively with Finn.

"Why Finn why would you say that?" She asked whispering in his ear, as she seemed to dance a little closer.

"Ok love if you keep that up I'm taking you home with me."

"You say it like that would be a bad thing." She winked at him as the song ended and he led her back to their table where both Logan and Colin had been watching them, Logan a little more closely than Colin did, of which Rory had taken full advantage. Immediately as they got there Colin got up from his seat.

"Come on Finn we're out of drinks we have to go get another round." With that they left to the bar leaving Rory and Logan all alone.

"Having fun?" Logan asked as he turned to her.

"Tons, only thing bothering me is that I haven't danced with a certain somebody."

"You seemed preoccupied with Finn, and Colin earlier might I add." She smirked and got up to sit on his lap.

"Oh you know and they know that it's you I want." And with that, she kissed him and he let her. Her hands flew up to his hair and his underneath her blouse. They broke apart only when the lack of air became an issue. He looked into her eyes and then kissed her again. This time he pulled apart.

"Want to take this somewhere more private." With his breath hot on her skin and his eyes glazed with lust, there was no way she could resist.

"Let's go." With that, she grabbed her jacket and let him pull her out over to the bar.

"Colin where going to go. You can meet us at the hotel two blocks away in the morning." Colin looked at him then at Rory and nodded.

"Have fun." Finn added as he wrapped his arm around a nearby red head who giggled. Rory just gave him a seductive smirk and then was led out the club by Logan grabbing at her waist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were lost in a heat of passion, they weren't sure, how exactly the made it all the way to the room without ripping each other's clothes off, but they had. Rory had her hands on his bare chest as she let him pull her skirt down, his lips crashing down on hers once the skirt fell down to their growing pile of clothes. He still had his pants on while she was now only in her bra and underwear. Soon though his pants too were lying at their feet.

"God Rory I want you so bad." He said as he moved them over to the king sized bed.

"Glad you finally figured it out." She said as he kissed her neck, running his hand over her taut stomach as she let her hands roam his back. "So don't forget about it during school tomorrow." It was then when the heat induced faze left his mind and he stopped kissing her. Then he quickly pushed himself away from her and off the bed.

"God Rory we can't do this." Rory who was still in bed jumped up.

"What the fuck! What do you mean?" She asked with hands on her hips.

"Fuck, Rory you're my student, I'm your teacher if I do this," He said as he motioned between them. "There's no going back." With and exasperated sigh Rory walked up to him seductively and placed her arms around him and begin to kiss his neck all the way to his jaw.

"The thing is teach that we are already at the point of no return. I want you and you want me." She whispered in to his ear as he began to play with the hem oh his boxers.

"Rory please just lets forget about this incident happening lets go back to just being friends." _Friends _that was the word that really pissed her off.

"You want us to be just _friends_? Oh Logan don't try and fool yourself I'm sure you want us to be more than that."

"I do Rory but we can't so let's just get dressed and I can just take you back to school." He said frustrated.

"Fine!" With that, Rory and Logan pulled their clothes back on and left the hotel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rory I really am sorry." Logan said as they were in his car inside the schools parking garage for the teachers.

"You know what Logan; don't worry about it, just figure out exactly what is it you're going to do because I don't like being led on and then being turned away." With that she got out of the car and slammed the door shut walking off to find the one person who would never do that to her.

As Logan punches his steering wheel and then drives off to go get drunk enough to forget about Rory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a knock at the door Rory, wait for the door to be open.

"Rory?" He asks confuse.

"Jess, I'm sorry…. I just…. I'm sorry. I just need you." With that, he kissed her long and hard hoping to make her forget about the other guy, who ever it could be. And Rory submits herself to his touch and kisses hoping to just forget that a Logan Huntzberger ever came into her life.

So remember tell what you think if too many think this chapter just ruined the story I will take it down and post another version, thank you all of those who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you review this one.

Love U Lots- Ally


	9. His car is warm and Dry

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gilmore Girls nor the song Don't Stand so Close to me which is by the Police.

A/N: Sorry, I know it feels like I have abandoned this story but truly I have not, and never will, I just suck at staying on track. So feel free to hate me. But I tried to make it a long chapter as a small tribute to all those lovely reviewers who really made me get my lazy ass up and type this. Oh! and I have also started a Livejournal so all of those who are interested should friend me because I plan to keep random notes there, that will give you a clue where I'm heading with this story. There should be a link on my profile by the next day or so. Well anyways enjoy.

**Wet bus stop, she's waiting  
His car is warm and dry**

"Hey." It was the first word Rory heard the morning after, she had stayed the night in Jess's room and now that her head was clear and all the anger had left her body she wasn't so sure, what she had done.

"Hi." She said as Jess just smiled down at her and then kissed her gently.

"I was thinking, maybe this was a sign, maybe now it's our turn to be in a real relationship." Rory knew this wasn't a good idea but then Paris voice rang in her head, _Jess is the one who'll always love you, who'll always want you._

"How about we talk about this later, you know during lunch or something." She said as she gave him a small smile.

"I'd like that. How about you go get ready and then I walk you to your first class?"

"Ok, that would be fine." Was all she said as she got dressed and left his room, walking as fast as possible back to her own room.

--

"Ror?" Paris asked as she was busy straightening her hair.

"Hey, Paris."

"Late night, with the teacher?" She asked with a grin.

"Not exactly more like a late night with Jess." At this, Paris couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"So you finally have come to your senses? I mean Logan might be hot but honey I think you need to be loved for once." Rory just shrugged as she began to get ready.

"I guess, Jess thought it was time we have a 'real' relationship. I don't know though, I love him, I do but he's my best friend the one who I know will always be there and I wish I could be in love with him but I can't get Logan out of my head, and it's not just lust I don't just want him. I think I love him." She said dejectedly as she came to terms to what exactly she felt.

"Look, Rory you already know what I think, but…" Paris started as she placed a reassuring hand on Rory's shoulder. "If you want or love Logan than don't be deterred, you know I'll always be here to help in any way you need." She gave her a small smile, which Rory gratefully reciprocated.

--

"Remember that time I put red dye in your shampoo?" Rory asked with a giggle as she and Jess walked toward her English class, there were still twenty minutes until the bell rang and Rory was having fun letting Jess place his arm protectively around her shoulders and reminisce about their friendship. This is what she loved about Jess they were best friends and had so much history together.

"Oh how could I forget the dye wouldn't come out for two weeks!" He said with a laugh as he interlaced their fingers.

"I'm sorry but you had it coming I mean the week before that you had… wait what did you do to me?" She asked truly perplexed.

"I honestly don't remember but apparently it was mean enough to get red hair."

"You have to thank Paris though, I wanted you to have pink hair but she got the wrong color."

"Yeah well you should thank Paris too, that afternoon when I figured out it was you I had planned to put itching powder in your lotion luckily for you she was in the room." She punched him playfully in the arm as they arrived to her door.

"Jackass."

"Bitch." They just smiled at each other, and then he leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. They parted only when they heard a voice behind them.

"Excuse me." Logan was standing there watching as Rory and Jess kissed jealousy tearing him up. "You're in my way." He said coldly, quickly Rory and Jess moved from in front of the door and let him through.

"Wow, he must be a pain in the ass." Jess said as he placed a hand on Rory's hip. Meanwhile her mind was working a mile a minute, _was he jealous? Did he even care? Should I just ignore him?_

"I… you should go." She finally said breaking free from her stupor.

"What? Why?" He asked as he backed away slightly from her.

"I still have to finish some work, and … um …. You know I was too busy last night," That brought an arrogant grin to his face. "So talk to you later?" She just nodded and he gave her a simple kiss and was off.

--

"Ms. Hayden-Gilmore." Was all the acknowledgment she got from Logan as she entered the room and closed and locked the door behind her. She wasn't surprised at the cold shoulder.

"Logan." She wasn't sure what to say or do, she had never been in this situation before and that alone frustrated her not to add how Logan was acting. Then she began to smirk as she remembered Logan was acting like this out of jealousy. "So Logan," She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and bit his ear. "How was your night? Have fun drinking the guilt away?" She asked as innocently as possible. Without warning, he turned around and roughly pushed her against the wall, grabbing her wrists and holding them tight above her head.

"How was yours? Huh? You liked having that _boy_ running his hands all over you?" He was angry and she loved it. "Did you sleep with him?" Rory just cocked her head and gave him a mischievous smile.

"What if I did, what would you do." She said as she gave him an impish smile. "Besides you said it yourself you just want to be _friends_." She knew that did it he was so torn up inside he could no longer handle it. He attacked her lips hungrily releasing her wrists and possessively grabbed her waist pulling her closer, to him. Her arms immediately encircled him pulling him unbelievable closer, his lips moved from her mouth and momentarily she was frightened he was puling away but then they were on her throat. The sweet sensations his warm lips were causing adding to the fact that his hands were now under her shirt, caused her to moan in delight. His arms tightened his hold on her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Their breaths were ragged and as Logan was about to lean in to kiss her once more then the bell ringed. Logan groaned as Rory continued to kiss his neck.

"Rory, people are going to come in soon," She pouted but immediately unwrapped her legs from him and stepped back. They could hear people trying to open the door, Logan gave her an inquisitive look and Rory just smirked.

"We'll continue this later teach." She whispered in his ear as she flounced over to the door and opened. There stood Paris and a couple other girls.

"Sorry girls didn't realize I had locked it." She said innocently and then walked to her seat. Paris just smirked at her and Logan.

--

"Rory I demand details now!" Paris said angrily as she set her tray down next to Rory's and sat down.

"Later Jess and Jamie are coming over." She nodded at the entrance.

"Hey," Jess said draping his arm over her shoulders and sitting down beside her.

"Bye guys." Jamie said as he led Paris away without a backward glance. Paris just gave Rory a coy smile.

"So do you want some coffee? Because it's starting to rain and I know how much you love the smell of coffee combined with the smell of rain." She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Later, I want to go talk… in private." She added after looking around at the crowded cafeteria.

"Sure, come on." He grabbed her hand and got up to lead her to the door. He led her to a deserted hallway but she pulled him out into the drizzling rain, it had always calmed her.

"What do you want to talk about?" He said pulling her close and laying small kisses on her neck. Smiling slightly at him, she pushed him away.

"Jess last night… was great… but…." Rory was frustrated, she didn't want to hurt him, but damn it she didn't want him to keep hoping.

"But?" He prompted.

"I love you so much…"

"I love you too." He grinned at her.

"But not enough." His grin fell. "Not enough to be in love, not enough for me to be able to reciprocate your feelings, and I think that it's only fair that I let you go, time for you to find someone who will really love you, like you love her. I still want to be your friend, your still my best friend, I just can't have more than that with you. Sorry." She had been sincere with him. She hadn't pulled out any facades so she hoped he would understand.

She looked at him, worried; he hadn't said anything through her whole little speech but just seemed to get angrier by the second.

"You bitch." He said it low but the harshness in his tone made it clear he was pissed.

"Excuse me?" She was angry now as well nobody called Rory Hayden-Gilmore a bitch not even Jess.

"You heard me, you bitch, how dare you play with me like that? What was last night then? Some pity fuck? Well guess what Rory I know you think the world revolves around you and you're the fucken queen of all, but I don't your pity and I don't want it. I gave my love; I gave you my heart and throw in my face like it wasn't worth shit! Why don't just go and screw over someone else for once and leave me the fuck alone. Because I'm tired of this bullshit, you want me one minute only think of me as a brother the next. But no more go find some other pathetic lose to screw, you whore…" She slapped, it was hard, and it was loud. It had begun to pour rain now and the water had made the slap echo even more. They were both soaked but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Fuck you Jess, I tried to do this the right way but if your going to be a jackass then you go fuck yourself." She stomped away before he could see the tears fall, before he could see her wall crumbling. She walked away going to the only place she could find comfort at the moment.

--

Logan was startled by the knock at his door, nobody ever came to visit him, and since he had no more classes, today he was confused as why they would bother him. When he opened the door, a very soaked, Rory Hayden-Gilmore was revealed with a tear-streaked face.

"C..Can I c..come in?" She asked with hopeful eyes, chattering teeth, and arms around herself to keep her somewhat warm.

He looked at his warm dry apartment, and wanted nothing more than to be able to warm her up as well.

"Of course." He offer her his hand, which she happily grabbed, and lead her inside making sure to close and lock the door behind them.

A/N: Review!

Love U Lots- Ally


	10. Standing Close

A/N: if i begged you guys would probably still not forgive me for making you wait so long but having a virus on your computer and then it crashing usually leads to some lack writting but now that I have no school and my laptop back it means weekly updates so cheer for that. Enjoy the chapter.

**Don't stand, don't stand ****so**

**Don't stand so close to me**

"What happened?" Logan asked after she had changed from her wet clothes into one of his T-shirts and boxers, they were currently sitting on the couch Rory clinging on to him.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully the whole Jess issue had finally hit a road block and their friendship seemed to have shattered. No she didn't love him quite like he wanted her too, but she had thought their friendship could survive everything. They had been friends since they were little, they had survived so many other things, how was it that this had broken them so easily? She hugged Logan closer to her happy to have someone that would just hold her.

"Was it that _boy_?" She remembered the incident that had spurred Logan on in the morning, and though she could tell he tried to hide it she noticed the bitterness that came with the word boy. She smiled a bit at that.

"You know he is the same age as me, right?" She said as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah well… still he's a punk." She laughed as he said this.

"Yeah he is but still he was my best friend, besides Paris who's more like my sister anyways."

"Was?" He asked catching on to the past tense she used.

"Apparently, I'm a bitch because I used him, but I didn't, well I did but it was understood what we were what we couldn't be. At least I thought he understood, I knew he wanted more I just couldn't give it to him." It felt weird talking to Logan about her problems with Jess but it was nice having him there to talk to, not trying to seduce him or anything just being able to talk, actually talk to someone for once.

"Oh I see the whole friends with benefits blew up in your face didn't it?" He asked with the look of knowledge.

"So it's a 'you been there done that' kind of thing?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah and let me tell you they all end like that no matter how close of friends you guys were or how much you promised each other it would end amicably. It never does because someone--mind you usually the girl--ends up getting attached or their heart gets too involved and then everything just… well sucks."

"Yeah basically." She said somberly as she reflected on how that just summed everything up.

"Did you love him?" His question caught her off guard but it was simple to answer.

"No, not like he wanted, not like he deserved, not like I probably should have." They spent a few moments in silence.

"There was this girl named Alice I was in my third year of college, studying hard but never once missing a chance to party. There was this party I went to, she was like a wallflower only speaking to those she really knew or just observing the party but not really in it. I don't what made me go up and talk to her she was different than most girls I had been with, sure she was blonde but she was mostly just plain. I ended up talking to her for hours she was shy and nice. I thought, I don't know that she was special, in a new way. She ended up loving me, in such a different manner she wanted me for me and I liked it, she was modest didn't accept extravagant gifts and it was nice. I spent a year with her learning to be an actual boyfriend but then I realized that though I cared about her I didn't love I didn't ever really fall in love with her. And it hurt me as much as it hurt her I thought that I found the one only to find that I could not love her, I'm not sure why and I wished I could have but I didn't." She looked into his eyes to see the past resurface and relive itself within his mind, after a moment he shook his head and released himself from the demons that haunted him.

"What I'm trying to say is that you can't chose who to love or what form you love them in, it just either happens or it doesn't." She hugged him tighter.

"I like this, just this, being able to lay here with you." She said into his chest.

"Without trying to take off my pants?" He asked with a laugh, and her giggles were muffled by his shirt.

"Yeah well we can do that tomorrow, can we just lay here for tonight? Just like this?" She asked him looking straight into his eyes, blue met brown and it was incredible.

"We can but maybe we should move to the bed so you can be more comfortable. I swear I won't try anything." He said with his hands in the air.

"Hmm. I think that should be my line, so I promise too."

"Come on." He said getting up and leading her to his room.

--

Rory thanked whoever happened to be the higher being for it being a blocked schedule day meaning she nor Logan had morning classes. She was just too comfortable, the blue comforter was currently being used as a cocoon for her and a very sexy blonde who was still fast asleep. She had awoken clinging to him and he to her. It was an odd experience waking up to someone and instead of remembering something out of the Kama Sutra she remembered conversing with him and opening her heart up to him. She loved that he had done the same. She had been analyzing him for a near ten minutes when his eyelids opened. She gave him a smile as he kissed her forehead.

"How long have you been up?" He asked as he shifted closer to her.

"Just a few minutes. Thank you." He looked at her quizzically. "For yesterday for just talking."

"I think it helped us both to understand each other better and actually open up for once." He said interlacing their fingers.

"I.. I think I'm falling in love with you." She confessed this quietly as she looked at their uniting hands. It was the kind of confession spoken in the intimacy of the early morning the kind where the nights promises were not broken. She chanced a glance at him at saw him staring deeply into her eyes.

"I think so too." That was all she needed to hear for this(what ever they had) to evolve, it was no longer a promiscuous student trying to attain the attention of her young teacher, it was something that neither of them had experienced and that scared them but excited both to no end.

"Coffee?" He asked with a simple chaste kiss to her lips, she nodded her head and he left the cocoon, she stayed behind relishing the feelings that were rushing through her, she wondered if this is what you were supposed to feel in every relationship? As she pondered she couldn't help but let a sly seductive smirk grace her features, no Mr. Huntzberger would no longer demand she not stand so close to him.

A/N: It's bit different than past chapters so I don't what you guys will think of it, like it hate it? Tell me, constructive criticism is not only welcomed but enjoyed!


	11. To Hurt They Try and Try

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own anything.

A/n: Ok so I was going to update this weekend but I started writing and couldn't stop. Enjoy!

**Loose talk in the classroom**

**To hurt they try and try**

"So…" Paris began as Rory was applying her makeup in front of the mirror.

"So what?" Rory teased knowing full well what she wanted, she had just arrived to the dorm and it was almost time for their afternoon classes meaning she had spent the whole morning enjoying breakfast and a movie with Logan.

"How was it." Rory had already acknowledged that she had spent the night with Logan, but had kept the details to herself.

"It was the best night of my life." She confessed, she sighed wishing that she could have just stayed all day with Logan, yet there were things called classes that she should attend at least once in a while, and he had to assist Callaghan.

"I bet, with a body like his." Paris bit her lip, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Before your dreams get graphic I should inform you that there was no actual sex involved last night." Paris' face filled with disappointment.

"As in… none at all or…." Rory stopped her friend right there knowing how graphic Paris could get and she didn't want to spoil her memory of the night before.

"None, we just talked and I loved it." She shrewdly looked herself in the mirror. "Did you talk to Jess?" The fight from the day before entering her mind.

"About that…" Paris began as she moved closer to Rory, "He's suspicious of something between you and Logan." Rory looked at her bewildered.

"How, we haven't even done anything that would be good for any gossip well not in public anyways."

"He followed you yesterday, after the whole thing and saw you go into the teachers building later he came looking for you and I told him you went off campus to blow off some steam but he didn't seem to believe me."

"Why would he automatically thinks it's Logan though?"

"He's young, what else and he knows you have a thing for blondes." Paris finished with a smirk, well she tried to anyways. "I'm worried, you know how he can get when he's angry and he's tired of being second place in your heart."

"When did he tell you this?"

"He didn't Jamie called asking if I knew anything, of course I denied everything even added the fact that I thought you and Tristan were going to give it a second chance, but I doubt Jess would fall for that." Rory was now sitting on top of her vanity.

"How pissed was he?" She began to bite her lip something she abhorred but was a nervous habit.

"Very, worst I ever seen, worse than when he found out you were dating Tristan and you know how those two can barely stand to see each other across a room." Rory sighed knowing this was something she had to take seriously if Jess truly thought there was something going between her and Logan then he would use it to his full advantage. She had to do damage control, quickly.

--

"Jess." Rory said as she grabbed his arm, he had currently been walking out of the boys housing building with Jamie.

"See you later, dude." Jamie said with a nod in Rory's direction.

"What do you want." He asked icily.

"Paris said you came looking for me… afterwards." She didn't want to bring up the fight, perhaps they could just forget and move on like they had done countless times before.

"I did, I also followed you after, did she tell you that." Rory looked around to see too many students around to be having this conversation out in the open.

"Come here." She said as she pulled him under a nearby bridge where there was no one and offered some privacy.

"I don't know what you think I went to go do, but why I was there really is non of your business."

"Was is it Mr. Huntzberger's business?" He asked with a sneer.

"Why would it matter to him?" She asked truly confused, she was a gifted actress.

"Don't pull that shit on me, who else would Rory Hayden go visit, dear old Callaghan, I doubt it." Her eyes narrowed, he knew what he was doing calling her solely a Hayden.

"Look Danes," Rory added with a smirk, he despised that name, Jess unlike Rory had not been born into high society his mother had married herself and him into it when he was but a baby, lucky for him Rory never held it against him, Danes was his mother's maiden name he was now a Mariano, part of a prestige's family.

"You don't want to piss me off, what I do, or even who I do, is non of your god damn business." She waited for his reaction knowing that he took that as a confession of guilt. "But sadly you are wrong, though Huntzberger is quite reminiscent of Tristan, he holds very few interest for me." She examined her nails knowing that he would believe her. Yet instead of the immediate apology she would usually receive by him, she looked up to see his shrewd stare.

"Bull shit." Apparently Jess Mariano had lost his rose colored glasses that he usually viewed Rory with. This certainly put a kink in things.

"What you have proof, of non existent relationship?" She stood her ground fuck Gilmore she was going to be playing the part of a full fledged Hayden for Jess now.

"Do I even need it?" He mocked her. "Tell me, if I report some suspicious behavior to the Headmaster, when talking to Callaghan will they seem to find that you two always seem to be alone in a room." Her eyes narrowed, Jess was not kidding he wanted to bring her down.

"Do it, Danes. Ruin your credibility by crying wolf. Think of the legacy your messing with first, with a snap of my fathers fingers your stepfathers company, might seem to lack a certain cash revenue that is a necessity for it to avoid bankruptcy." She knew that was a low blow but, the fact that the Hayden's had saved Mariano Inc, was a well kept secret, one that Jess had always seemed to avoid mentioning.

"I really don't care anymore Rory, I'm tired of all this, I gave you my heart and you couldn't even try to take care of it." Rory wouldn't let him get to her, she realized that the friend Jess Mariano was no longer existed.

"I never promised I would, and you should have known me better than to trust me with something, I didn't really want."

"Does he have yours?" The question caught her off guard.

"Yeah…" She smiled wickedly. "Tristan does own it." She knew, he knew the truth, once Jess realized something it was hard for her to make it untrue, again, but before it had least been possible, now it wasn't even plausible.

"Enjoy your game Hayden, because your perfect little bubble is about to pop." Jess Mariano began to walk away from Lorelai Hayden-Gilmore for once in his life.

"Don't worry Dane's, next time I see your uncle I'll be sure to leave a tip." She yelled across the grass at him knowing others would hear that part. It was a particularly low blow even for her, she was well aware of the diner owning uncle that Jess had, and who was the black sheep of the family, but what could she say she was a Hayden after all.

--

"Hi." Rory said as she leaned on the doorway of Logan's apartment.

"Hey." He said as he moved so she could walk inside.

"So…." Rory was sitting on the armrest of the couch, she was trying to find the best way to let Logan know exactly what Jess was planning to do. She knew Jess enough that he wouldn't do it soon, no he was the kind of guy who loved to wait who wanted to make her squirm with nerves. She would pretend for as long as he wanted that she was nervous about him trying to ruin her but she really wasn't.

"I thought about you all day." Logan said as he grabbed her waist and pulled himself closer to her. He instantly kissed her, this touch friendly Logan was still new to her and she was enjoying him very much. She knew she should inform him of what Jess was going to do, but with the touch of his lips on hers, she figured one more day or perhaps a week wouldn't hurt.

"I planned something special." She raised and eyebrow at him, as he lead her into his room. When she saw it, it really took her breath away, sure she had seen many beds covered in roses with a Champaign bottle nearby, but it had always been in a hotel meaning the guy paid someone to do it. But this, this Logan had done for her, he had spread every petal, lit every candle and picked the Champaign bottle.

"I…" He wasn't quite sure how to say what he wanted to say. "If you don't want to, we don't have to." She smiled at his soothing tone and the sincerity in his eyes. "I just, I've really grown to feel something akin to love for you more than I have ever felt, for anybody, and after last night I hoped you had too."

"I told you I was falling, didn't I?" She smiled and pulled him into the room. "I know what you mean, I've never… I never thought I would even want to feel this way." Was all she could say, no they weren't declaring their undying love for each other, they weren't those kind of people. But to them this was as close to love they had ever felt.

So with a saucy smile from her and a smirk from him, they fell into the bed. Tearing at each others clothes, his hot lips on her neck, then chest, then naval and finally her entrance had her gasping for breath, she was burning, no, they were burning. She had made her decision to burn a long time ago and so had he, it was just a matter of time until he realized it. As his lips claimed her body, as he gave in to her , Rory realized it had all been worth it, it would all be worth it.

A/N: Hate it, Love it? Review. Sorry if you expected a lemon.


	12. Strong words in the staffroom

A/N: sorry for the long wait, hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter.

Italics are a sort of mini flashback

**Strong words in the staffroom  
The accusations fly**

"Chocolate, definitely." Rory answered as she stared at their entwining fingers, she was mesmerized by how his hand simply just fit with hers. How content she was with just laying here in bed with him for long period of time. "Oh oh, with crunched almonds on top." Rory finished with a dreamy look on her face. It had been like this all morning him asking her all sorts of questions ranging from her favorite book to her favorite memory with her mother.

"I have to go to class in a bit but since today is Friday I'll see you later right?" He asked with a sly smile she nodded and drew him in for a kiss before he got up to get ready. She would have to head to her dorm to get ready in a few minutes but she wanted to tell Logan about Jess first, she knew he should at least be aware of what Jess was planning to do and why she would have to cling onto Tristan Dugrey as if he was the ice cream she was now craving.

Logan came out of the shower dripping wet with only a towel on, she couldn't help but want to kiss him but she held herself back as she finished putting on her clothes.

"Logan… there's something you should know but don't worry about it." He immediately stopped drying himself off and walked over to her wrapping an arm around her small waist.

"What is it?" He asked kissing her neck, Rory smile but lightly pushed him away.

"Ok, I'll tell you but like I said don't worry about it, so Jess you know him right…" She waited for him to nod his head. "Well he's suspicious of me and you… well of us." He looked at her bewildered.

"Should I be worried?" He asked nerves flaring.

"No, just…"

"Just…?" He prompted.

"Well let me put it this way, Jess is suspicious but truthfully he's just bitter right now he would be suspicious if I seemed to talk to Callaghan in a flirty manner." Logan couldn't help but smirk at that. "So I have this plan now… this is where you have to be all cold and standoffish just like you once were trying to be." She said seductively as she wrapped her arms around him and began to nuzzle his neck.

"Ok… and what else?"

"I am going to be an Oscar wining actress by pretending to be interested in a different blonde today." He raised and eyebrow and looked at her.

"Oh really you are?" He smirked.

"Yep and you my friend are not going to care because if Jess even gets one vibe of jealous radiating from you, you can kiss our cover bye, bye." She said punctuating the last two words with kisses.

"So who's the lucky blond? Paris?" He teased with a wry grin.

"Ah, so that's what you fantasize about… you know…" She leaned into his ear like she was telling a secret. "Paris and I have sleepovers…" He groaned and she grinned. "But they're nothing like the dirty things going on in your head." She giggled as he mocked pouted.

"If not Paris… then who?"

"Tristan." Though she said this nonchalantly Logan's brain still halted he knew about Tristan. About how he was a playboy but after a messy breakup with one famous brunette, girls were flocking away from him as though he was a knockoff of a Marc Jacob's dress.

"Really." He asked pushing her slightly away.

"Yeah… does it bother you?" She looked at him curiously wishing for a yes to escape his lips.

"No." She frowned but accepted, Logan meanwhile had no idea how much he would regret uttering that word later.

--

"Knew you would come back babe." Tristan whispered huskily in her ear, Rory for her part tried not to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, what can I say creature of habit." She had come with a simple plan, corner Tristan and simply say she wanted him back, he of course smiled smugly at her mentioning something about 'they always do' and that was that, she was back with him. It was simple, it was mindless, it was Tristan.

"Love you." It was something, which at one very sad point in her life she had loved him saying even if they both knew it wasn't true.

"Yeah." Before he could ask for the love, in return she kissed him, which had the desired effect he shut up and gripped her waist possessively.

"I gotta get to class but see you at lunch." She smiled the fake socialite smile she had been taught and flounced down the hallway towards English.

"So what's with the boy toy?" Paris asked as they found each other down the hall from class.

"Saw that did you?" Rory asked as she stopped and turned to look at Paris, knowing she could be trusted, but also knowing that the walls were filled with ears that just waited for a scandal, she just smiled their secret smile and answered. "What can I say I have a thing for blondes." Paris arched her eyebrow but laughed along.

--

Lunch had come sooner than expected, which meant Rory had found herself draped by Tristan's arm sooner than she wanted. Dutifully she laughed at all his jokes and brought him back into the fold with Paris and Jaime sitting across from them at the table. Jess had yet to make an appearance but Rory was more than sure that he would during lunch. Though Jaime was Jess' best friend he had kept himself in line with one fierce look from Paris, who had graciously acted as though Tristan had never left their little group.

"Let's go somewhere more private?" Tristan whispered huskily into Rory's ear, who had ignored the request twice before but who reluctantly realized she would have to comply or Tristan would become suspicious.

"Okay babe." With a farewell to her friends, and one last smirk from Paris, he led her out towards a nearby tree, which was far from private but would make do.

"Missed you." Words uttered into her neck, as he nipped his way up her chin. Rory couldn't help but roll her eyes at his caressing hands and sweet sentiments, which were all fake. She would have remained unresponsive to him had she not spied Jess coming out of a building nearby.

"Missed you too." She commanded her hands to slide down his shoulders in a loving manner while she murmured into his ear before kissing him passionately. She had to remind herself not to open her eyes and to just get lost in the kiss like before. Yet it was useless that was until she had the excellent idea of just imagining it was Logan who had his hands on her at the moment. That thought fueled her passion and let her not enjoy the kiss but at least make it look convincing.

--

Logan had just come out of a meeting with Callaghan, well not a meeting more like an attack.

_"Huntzberger." Logan refrained from cringing, Callaghan had a way to say his name as though her were a disobedient minion._

_"Yes?" He was surprised at his own calm exterior._

_"You need to stop." Were the only words the older man uttered. _

_"What?" Logan was completely perplexed at the moment he had only been filing papers._

_"Stop, insulting this school's ethics by having that immoral relationship with Miss Hayden." Callaghan said this with such spite, that Logan was unaware the old man was capable of. _

_"I don't know what your talking about." He knew in cases like this the fifth was always the best course of action._

_"Do not insult me, with your lies! I have watched and seen the looks you two give each other, I know very well that you two are not just student and teacher." _

_"I really don't understand anything your saying…."_

_"Look boy, you may be some rich somebody out there but in here we have ethics. You're young so I'm giving you one chance, beak it off with her and we can all pretend that none of this happened, or let it continue and soon the headmaster will know exactly what goes on in your classes." With that, the old man left the room leaving Logan to repeat his mantra of 'Fuck!' over and over in his head._

Logan had opted to leave Callaghan to teach all the after lunch classes by himself and began the walk towards the teachers building, which was at the same time he saw Rory Hayden-Gilmore pushed up against a tree while Tristan Dugrey kissed her and she hungrily kissed him back.

AN: I hope nobody has abandoned this story, yet I could not fault those who did, I'm truly sorry for the long wait and hope that now that I have more time to write and update interest in the story will renew.


	13. It's no use, he sees her

A/N: sorry for the long wait, hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter.

The lyrics are to Taking Back Sunday's song Make damn sure, great song check it out.

**It's no use, he sees her  
He starts to shake and cough**

The mantra in his head ceased in his mind, an urge overwhelmed him, and urge to push Tristan, to hurt him, to show him that Rory _belonged_ to him, and only him. As soon as the thought ran through his mind, he rubbed his eyes not sure, if he was trying to rub away the image or the thought. He decided not to overanalyze and briskly walked back to his quarters.

--

After pulling away from the kiss, Rory had buried her head into Tristan's chest more to have to avoid his eyes than to gain any sort of comfort or intimacy from the act. It was a nice kiss she couldn't deny that but it didn't fulfill her desires; it didn't create the trickle of warmth in her belly as Logan's did. Finally, after she recollected herself enough to have a calm demeanor she pushed Tristan away with a smile.

"I have to go, see you later?" She smirked knowing that for her later would be as far in the future as possible.

"Come on babe, can't you stay a little longer?" He had begun to rub circles into her hip and it made her skin crawl.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" She managed to have a teasing tone before pecking him lightly on the lips and flouncing away discreetly wiping her mouth.

--

She had quickly gone back to her dorm in order to wash her mouth out and freshen up her make up before heading out to Logan's apartment.

She didn't bother knocking when she noticed the door unlocked,

_You've got this new head filled up with smoke_

_And I got my veins all tangled_

The blast of music as she entered surprised her and forced her to reorient before being able to even search for Logan. But no searching was necessary he was there lying on the couch eyes closed lost in the ear splitting music. Closing the door behind her, she smiled predatorily before sauntering over hoping to surprise him. She reached out an arm to poke him, but before her fingers could even touch his skin, his hand whipped out and pulled her on top of him.

"Ow, Logan!" She complained as she landed roughly on top of him. He didn't answer just grabbed her other arm with his other hand and pulling them behind her back. "Didn't know you were into M and S." She smirked but it was erased from her face as somehow he maneuvered them for him to be on top of her without them falling off the couch. She noticed how her hands were held above her head and he was essentially straddling her, then she saw his angry face. "What the fuck?"

"I saw you."

"I saw you too?" As in during class? Was all that could formulate in her head.

"Not the time for jokes Rory."

"Ok then what the hell are you talking about?"

"By the tree kissing Tristan." It finally clicked in her head Logan Huntzberger was jealous.

"I told you I was going to be all over him."

"Yeah, but I saw how you kissed him, like you wanted to, do you?" He accused leaning into her.

_And we lay, we lay together just not_

_Too close, too close_

_(How close is close enough?)_

"No." It came out breathless he was too close, yet so far as she struggled against his restraints.

"Don't lie to me." She should have been angry, her feelings were being questioned and she was being held down. But she wasn't angry, and she didn't want to be let free she just wanted her arms to touch him, she needed to touch him, to reassure him.

"I'm not, I wouldn't. Not to you." _Never to you._ He looked into her eyes and his hold slackened before jumping away from her.

"Fuck Rory I'm sorry." He sat at the other end of the couch freeing her, and staring down at his hands as if they weren't his.

"No, don't be sorry." _Not for caring._ She moved towards him pulling him closer latching his arms onto her sides. "You can be jealous; I want you to be jealous."

"I… we're not even… I had no right." He didn't know what to say this wasn't him, he wasn't the jealous type, and they had no official relationship she owed him nothing.

"You have every right; I want you Logan only you, don't you want me?" She wanted him to want her, want her like no one else had not only physically but also mentally and emotionally, she wanted him to want her like she wanted him. Because despite not being ready to say anything near an I love you, Logan had become something important to her that she needed him to want her.

"Yes." With that declaration, she claimed his lips, this time she was straddling him but his hands were free to clasp her close, close enough that she could feel how the contours of his body paralleled hers.

Their kiss was rough, she wanted to devour him, wanted to crawl into his skin. He matched her equally giving as much if not more than her, the wanted to break each other down, figure out what they were made of, even if they weren't sure they could put each other back together.

_I just wanna break you down so badly_

_Well I trip over everything you say_

_Well I just wanna break you down so badly _

_In the worst way _

He let himself feel that anger that he withheld when he saw her kissing Tristan, let the emotions that coursed to him take reign of his body as he tried to dominate her, tried to make her his, all the while allowing her to mark him as hers. She clawed at him as she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off him, next came his t-shirt and then he could feel her nails dig into him, claiming him.

Her shirt and bra lay on his ground while her skirt was just hiked up; his pants were the worst, as he had to lift both him and her up while she kicked them down with her legs. His hands made imprints on her sides as her left bites on her neck and collarbone.

_I'll make damn sure_

_That you can't ever leave_

_No, you won't ever get too far from me_

Rory opened her eyes and noticed they had fallen asleep on the couch, she was sore and knew that she would have many bruises forming on her body but as she noticed Logan's body she smile, he

was just as worse for wear, she decided to just go back to sleep, yes his running from her in the beginning had been of no use, she had claimed him as hers and she had finally, willingly, let someone claim her.

A/N: ok now is when I beg all my readers for forgiveness, not only did I totally go MIA but I come back with a so-so chapter, but I do have reasons for this odd chapter, I just felt it necessary for Rory and Logan to fully succumb to each other before what is about to happen. If you hate it sorry, I hope to have the next chapter up soon but I'm also trying to update my other story which isn't going so well so lets just say that next Tuesday is the day that I will for sure put up the chapter for this story even if I can't get a chapter up for my other story. Again sorry for the unpremeditated hiatus.


	14. That book by Nabakov

A/N: sorry for the long wait, hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter.

**Just like the old man in  
That book by Nabakov**

The aftermath after surviving a disaster is always the worst part, it's waking and realizing that you survived but everything has changed, your life will never be the same again. That's how Logan felt when he awoke on his sofa with Rory's body snuggling on top of him. He wished they could stay like this enjoying the afterglow, without having to reenter the living world a world with the repercussions.

_Fuck._ Jealousy had done a great job of fucking with his mind he had forgotten that this was exactly what he should not be doing. He should not be cuddling with Rory Hayden-Gilmore; he should not have her spending the night on his couch, not after his confrontation with Callaghan.

"Are you having a stroke?" The quiet rasp of her voice brought him back to the reality that was a naked Rory on top of him.

"Probably." She giggled and began to slide her hands up his chest.

"Maybe I can kiss it better." She was so inviting, with her wild hair, pouting lips and his marks covering her skin from last nights… occurrence. He wished she could just say yes and take her into her arms and have a very good morning, he wished they weren't in this school. But they were and he was a teacher and she was a student and it was finally time that they face reality. Even if he would have to do it kicking and screaming along the way.

"Rory we need to talk." His serious tone made her sit up and scoot down the couch allowing him to sit up.

"What now, Logan." She was used to this, to having him be a great one moment and repenting their actions the next. Swiftly she grabbed his discarded button up shirt and put it on, while he fussed with putting on his boxers. Yes, this was a serious discussion that needed to involve some kind of clothing.

"Callaghan knows." It was simple.

"Knows…" She had just woke up so it took her a second but she quickly caught on. "Oh." She didn't start to panic she just shrugged. "How?"

"I'm not sure, I'm pretty sure that he has no proof but I guess he noticed how we acted around each other. He did say that I had to stop or he would report me to the headmaster."

"Logan, is that it?" She rolled her eyes he was so dramatic sometimes.

"What do you mean is that it? Don't you see Rory if he reports me do you know what they'll do to us, to me, I'll be portrayed as a modern day Humbert Humbert." Rory just got up and began looking for her skirt.

"Logan, I am hardly a Dolores Haze, unless this is a body of a twelve year old." She replied as she twirled.

"You know what I mean." He sighed clearly frustrated at her lack of care, Rory sighed as well and finally sat by him and made him look straight into her eyes.

"Think about it Logan, really think about it, forget all those threats by Callaghan and the headmaster, who are we? You're Logan Huntzberger, your father owns most of the newspapers in the country, the important ones at least, and you think he'll print anything about this? Of course not. I'm Lorelai Leigh Hayden-Gilmore, do you honestly believe my parents, and my grandparents will allow any of this to spread? Do you think our names will even be tarnished by this? Because they won't, I'm a legal adult they have no story, they have no proof, they have no rules for this. Perhaps we'll be whispered about, but those who whisper come from families who revere ours, this will become one of those secrets that are whispered throughout Chilton halls while people call it a simple myth." The panic from Logan's eyes left and Rory let a breath of relief leave her body, she knew he would come to his senses soon.

"Besides unless you plan to marry my mom while keeping a diary about your obsession with me, you're no Humbert and I'm no Lolita." She added with a smirk and kiss to his lips.

"Well you did try to seduce me… so you kind of are." He said with a smirk she rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss glad that his sheer moment of panic was over.

--

Rory had finally looked decent enough to leave the apartment, glad that she was able to talk Logan through his panic attack. As she began her walk in the brisk air, she tried to figure everything out in her head.

It was true as much as people hated to believe it, money was power and together Logan's and her family was extremely powerful. The school wouldn't do much except give Logan a slap on the hand but the thought that it would spread out into polite society was laughable. As long as they didn't become obscene with their relationship there was no real harm, it was just another indiscretion that would be swept underneath a twenty five thousand dollar a year tuition. It was the way of their world.

Now all she had to worry about Jess and keeping him in the dark, he couldn't do much harm but he could bring validity to any rumors that would escape the schools walls and she didn't want this to turn into an ugly mess. She refused to let this become something that would be gossiped about once she returned to society.

**A/N:** I did try to get this out by Tuesday but I had plan on the story going to a different place but with the last chapter I had ended up needing to add some stuff, and what originally was going to happen here has been pushed to happen in like two chapters. So tell me what you think, hate it? Don't worry I kinda do to. Quick question I had very little reviews last time and really I'm just happy to get one but it made me worry that people just didn't like that chapter and if you didn't I would really like to know, because I want make my readers as happy as I can so if you hate it tell me and tell me why and then I can avoid doing it in the future.


	15. Open Page

AN: Enjoy!

**This Girl's an Open Page  
**

Rory pulled at one of her curls in agitation it had been a week since her last real encounter with Logan. It wasn't as if they were trying to see less of each other but it was agreed that until the Jess issue was figured out they should at least be subtle. That combined with the fact that the teachers were being cruel with the homework load due to the upcoming spring break, left no time for them.

So she had to settle with stolen moments between classes and study sessions in the library with Paris. Rory might be a party girl but she also knew that in order for her parents to look the other way for any indiscretion she needed top marks. Her cell phone rang and she answered eagerly hoping to hear Logan's voice.

"Hello doll." She smiled as she heard the accent over her phone. Pushing her textbook away from her she twisted on her bed until she became more comfortable.

"Hi, to what do I owe this honor?"

"Love I'm hurt you know that I'm the one who gains any honor by talking to you." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Smooth Finn would work fabulous on any other girl." She was fascinated with the fact of how well she got along with Logan's friends. It was amazing to feel connected to these people just because of them all caring for one person.

"But not as well on you, which is why I love you."

"Hmm… so?"

"Well interestingly enough Collin and I have decided we just couldn't stay away from the goddess that is you and have decided it's time for another visit."

"Or could it be because Logan's birthday is on Saturday meaning tomorrow."

"Or that could be it. Honestly love you should know that…" Finn stopped talking to her. "What Colin?" She could hear Finn's side of the conversation clearly yet Colin's voice was muffled. "Yes it's Rory." "No you can't talk to her." "Because it's my cell phone not yours." "I don't bloody care if it's your place." She heard a tussle before the victor spoke.

"Hey Rory." She had to bite back a laugh at Colin's excited voice.

"Hi Colin, is Finn ok?"

"Yeah he went to save the bottle of whiskey I might of thrown across the floor."

"Cheater you know he'll do anything to protect liquor."  
"I know." She could tell he was smirking on the other end. " Anyways we were thinking of doing a whole day of fun birthday things for Logan but… since we know that you guys have to be back by Monday and in good condition at that, we weren't sure what to do."

"Well I was thinking maybe going out for some random touristy fun in the small town near here then we could go to that club from before how does that sound?"

"Excellent, we will be there bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Sounds great, I'll see you two tomorrow." She was happy that Logan would get to enjoy the company of his friends sometimes she would remember that while she had Paris, Logan only really had her within this boarding school.

"Bye Rory."

"Bye Love!" Rory held back a chuckle as she heard Finn's voice in the background.

"Bye Colin, tell Finn I said bye to him too."

She loved the fact that the security guards could be bribed to bring anything you wanted from the local stores. She hurriedly put the finishing touches on the tray before entering Logan's room. She was ready to have to wake Logan up, but was surprised to see his bed empty. That's when she saw the bathroom door open and a fully clothed Logan come out.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." He said as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and looking at the tray still in her hands.

"It is, you were suppose to be in bed enjoying a relaxing morning not up and about."

"I couldn't sleep had some papers to grade that needed to be done." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Yes because if the papers weren't graded the world would end."

"See I knew you would understand now lets move on to more important things like are those homemade cinnamon buns?" He asked practically salivating as he reached out for one.

"Well, sure I mean I opened the can and everything." She smirked, her mom might have not taught her how to cook but a Gilmore knew how to survive on sugary bake goods alone if needed.

"Oh so good." He sighed as he finished the whole bun in two bites to Rory's amusement.

"I know I am." She giggled settling the tray down onto his dresser. "I'm sorry I think I forgot something important."

"Did you?" He played along.

"Oh yes, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She said as she jumped excitedly into his arms. She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun them around twice. Soon their laughing turned into kissing.

"I'm sorry are we interrupting here?" A loud voice broke them apart, they both turned towards the door to see Colin and Finn both bouncing on their heels.

"Of course not, you guys are welcomed to join." Rory joked as she still clung to Logan. The guys quickly rushed them with loud cries of "Happy Birthday's" and soon all four of them where on the bed laughing.

"So birthday fun time?" Rory asked Logan as she tried to disentangle herself from the pile of bodies.

"Absolutely!" All three of the boys exclaimed rushing to get off the bed and out the door, as Rory giggled at their childishness.

"So best Birthday ever?" Finn asked as they all were strewn across the floor of the hotel room they had for the night.

"You know it!" Logan answered too tired to get up so he sufficed by weakly pumping a fist into the air.

"Okay guys the sun is officially rising sleep time." Rory mumbled from her piece of the floor. They hadn't planned on drinking so much but she realized she should have expected as much since it was one of the boy's birthday.

"Princess is right we better sleep this shit off before you guys have to go back Monday."

"You mean tomorrow."

"Uh yeah."

"Fuck My Life." Rory deadpanned as she and Colin walked across the street towards the café in order to get breakfast at three in the afternoon.

"Tell me about it." The sun was having it's vengeance on them for drinking so much the night before.

"Why were we the ones sent out into the sun again?"

"Because yesterday was Logan's birthday and well Finn might just die if he's exposed to the rays." Rory's lips twitched.

"He's lucky I love him." She hadn't meant to say it, didn't even really know she meant it until it left her lips.

"You love Logan?" Colin stopped on the sidewalk and looked at her in the eyes. The question caught her off guard but her answer came without hesitation, but she couldn't help but nervously pull on the sleeve of her shirt as she answered.

"Yeah." She was realizing how strong her feeling where and it was slightly scary.

"Good." Quickly Colin smiled brightly at her and grabbed her hand and squeezed reassuringly, and with that Rory knew everything would be ok. She didn't have to be scared.

AN:Hi guys, yes I know I finally updated, it's a miracle lol. Sorry for the long wait but to be honest my inspiration for this story has left me, but fear not I will finish this, you guys deserve it for following me all the way here. Your support has been greatly appreciated, and it's what motivates me to finish this story so please review.


	16. Loose Talk

A/N: I have been trying to upload this since last week and finally I have succeeded in overcoming and actually updated this story, so I'm really excited. I hope you guys enjoy, and I would love if you reviewed.

**Loose Talk**

Spring break was here. For any other teenager this would mean freedom from school, lazy mornings and wild nights out. For Rory Hayden-Gilmore this meant breaking out of one jail only to be placed in another. When you are a child that was sent to boarding school, vacations like these were seen as only opportunities for your parents or grandparents (which ever one held the purse strings) to force you to parade around high society like a show dog in order to show all the other adults what a 'fine young adult' you were becoming. It was hell, and unfortunately for Rory she happen to be a boarding school child.

"Ugh, fucking stupid zipper, you have one damn job so just do it!" Rory's voice could be heard all around the hall way despite her door being only slightly ajar.

"Having issues?" As if having suitcase complications weren't bad enough Rory had to look up only to see Jess standing in her door way, chuckling at her.

"What the hell do you want Mariano?" She hissed as she stood up giving the damn suitcase a dirty look before looking at Jess with the same amount of hatred.

"Come on, you know the tradition, I pick you up we both make the drive over to Hartford." He shrugged and leaned on her doorway.

"Well you know sometimes it's good to break tradition, so feel free to leave because I've made other arrangements." She loved the fact she was able to get rid of that cocky smirk his face had held.

"Is that so?" Jess arched an eyebrow as if challenging her.

"Yes it is and look here he is." With remarkable timing that only Finn could have, he reached Rory's door.

"Hello doll, and boy standing in the doorway." Rory couldn't help but smile.

"Finn this is Jess remember you guys have met." Rory wanted to giggle this couldn't have gone better if she had planned it.

"Oh yes you're the one nagging her the night I wanted to take her out." She could see Jess become angry and attempted to diffuse the situation a little.

"Come on Finn play nice." Grabbing him by the hand she pulled him into her room and hugged him enthusiastically, even when they parted she made sure to keep their hands linked. "Okay Jess could you please leave." She gave him a cold stare as she cuddled up to Finn.

"Whatever." Rolling his eyes Jess departed, leaving a the pair holding in their laughter as he turned his back. As soon he was out of sight Rory quickly shut the door and locked it before letting out the giggle she had been holding back.

"Oh my gosh did you see his face?" The pair laughed for a good while before falling on top of her bed. "This was the best plan ever."

"I have to agree love, though I am surprised by the fact that Logan was the one to come up with it."

"Well what can I say I have one intelligent boyfriend." Rory grinned like a fool, she couldn't believe how easy the solution to their Jess problem was. Just make him think that she was dating one of Logan's friends and not actually Logan; could explain the too friendly moments with Logan.

"Oh so it's official now?" Finn asked as he sat up.

"Yes it is, since Logan's birthday." Rory smiled a genuine smile, the official title actually made her insides squirm in a good way, and not burn like it used to.

"Well that's good doll, now are you all set the guys are waiting down at the garage."

"Practically except for this infernal zipper that seems was sent to make my life hell." She pouted as she got up and fumbled again with the stupid luggage.

"Ah no worries I always defend my ladies, even my pseudo ladies." With a charming wink he quickly plopped himself onto the suitcase and zipped it up with only minor difficulty.

"Finn! You can't just sit on it like that, my clothes!" Rory rushed him and threw him off.

"Jeez I help the damsel only to be injured by her." He said rubbing his head where he had bumped it on Paris's bed.

"Oh I'm sorry Finn, I'd kiss it better but perhaps I can just promise to find you a delightful red head sometime this week to do it instead?" Holding in a laugh Rory helped him up.

"This is why I love you doll, come on lets get going." She followed him as he picked up her suitcase and headed out the room.

"Rory honey you're home!" Rory couldn't help but smile as her mother engulfed her in a hug, one that filled her nose with Chanel No. 5 and gin.

"Hello mother." Rory could admit that her mother was drunk about eighty percent of the time, and depressed the other twenty but at least she really cared about her daughter which was more than could be said for most high society moms. "Where's dad?"

"Hmmm? Oh he and dear old Straub are handling some kind of business crisis or something. Now where is Jess, did he not even bother coming in to say hi? How odd, is everything alright with him?" Rory bit her lip she suppose she could tell her mother of their fight, tell her that actually Logan, Finn, and Colin had dropped her off in front of her house. It would make it easier than having to deal with than having her mother question her lack of contact with Jess throughout her stay here. Besides despite the fact her parents weren't the most attentive with her and that they had to cater to her grandparents ideas on how to raise her, she did know that they loved her and each other they were just trapped in this world that made them unhappy.

"Jess and I are mad at each other mother." She wanted to gloss over it and make it sound like any other petty fight that lasted about twelve seconds, but she knew that Jess estrangement within the coming week would worry her mom.

"Why now Hun?" They had gone into her parents bedroom both of themselves settling onto the bed, with her mom wrapping one arm around her.

"Apparently he's sick of not being the boyfriend and I'm just not willing to get into a relationship just to avoid hurting his feelings, I don't love him like that I don't understand why he can't understand that." She began picking at the frills on one of the decorative pillowcases hoping she could not only explain to her mother about the issue, but also find a better stance on her feelings. She didn't hate Jess, she knew she didn't all the years of friendship, of needing each other couldn't just go away because she with Logan, because she genuinely cared about Logan. She just wished Jess would understand the title friend, and accept being in that role.

"Well that boy always looked at you like you were his world." She had known that but wished everyone didn't always feel the need to bring it up.

"Enough about that then I'm starved…" It was a distraction she swore to herself honestly a Gilmore just liked to eat.

"Well perfect timing then because dinner was done about twenty minutes ago, I'm sure you're father won't mind we didn't wait for him." With a smile Rory linked arms with her mother and they made their way out of her parents room and down the stairs towards the dinning room. Sure they didn't have the best of relationships and sometimes Rory hated her for making her feel guilty that both her parents became trapped in this world because she was born, but overall Rory knew that her mother loved her and she could be content with that.

A/N: I would really love some feed back especially what you guys think of the relationship between Rory and her mom and about moving the setting to Hartford for a week. Please review, constructive criticism is welcomed.


	17. Interlude

A/N: So just a bit of warning this chapter seemed to have a mind of it's own so I'm not sure how well it fits but once I had it done I realized it was best just to post it before I lost my nerve and felt the need to rewrite… again. So I hope you guys enjoy and please review!

**Interlude**

"Don't you look dazzling." Rory smirked into her champagne flute before turning to her boyfriend.

"I would hope so, this dress cost more than some houses." She smirked before giving him the once over, he was gorgeous and he was all hers. That thought alone made her stomach react with butterflies. "This is a surprise, since when do you attend my grandmother's parties?"

"Well my mother has really been attempting to bring me here for many years but me being me I was able to get out of coming to any of them." He stands at her side and she turns to face him but before she does something foolish she sips her champagne some more and stills herself.

"And so what makes this one any different?" She continues the conversation because she's not sure what they're supposed to do or how they're supposed to react, though she had kept contact with Logan the past couple of days he had failed to mention he was planning to attend this event.

"A girl." He's says simply giving her a smile.

"How cliché." She remarks and though it could be snide it's not because her lips twitch into a true smile.

"Isn't it always." She wants to kiss him, pull him down by his lapels and just dominate him… but she can't she playing the role of a proper lady tonight and so she simply holds the Champaign flute tighter in her hand hoping she won't break it on accident.

"So speaking of romances where is Finn?"

"Oh you know saw him sneak out back with a girl."

"A read head?"

"Surprisingly no, she was blonde. Hope you're not too jealous." He's baiting her and she loves it, loves that he's being so improper in this room filled with so many stuffy rich old people.

"Me? No Finn understands exactly what kind of relationship we have."

"Which is…"

"Oh you know he has his indiscretions I have mine." She leans in to him for the last part but quickly resumes her spot which is lucky considering her Grandma decides to appear out of thin air.

"Rory darling I hope you're enjoying yourself and who is this young man?" Her grandmother quickly asks as soon as she notices Logan.

"Logan Huntzberger ma'am." He fills in quickly ever the gentlemen.

"Huntzberger why I am glad you came I just saw your parents Mitchum and Shira they were so happy to have you with them, you're a teacher now I hear."

"Yes actually more like assistant teacher."

"He actually works at my school Grandma." Rory fills in quickly she's on the defensive and knows that any slip could bring down their whole façade.

"Well isn't that lovely, Logan dear would you mind getting us some more drinks." With one last look at Rory he quickly leaves to fulfill her wish fully knowing that he's being ordered away politely. Meanwhile Rory begins to prepare to deny any sort of relationship that deviates from professionalism.

"Grandma that was a bit rude."

"Oh shush why didn't you tell me Logan was at your school?" She's not sure why by her Grandmother is acting as if she was keeping the holy grail from her.

"Well I don't know… I didn't think it was important he is just my teacher."

"Well at least you guys seem to be amiable with each other."

"Strictly professional I swear." She thinks this is moment, the one she's been fearing where she's going be accused of sleeping with a teacher, where everything she worked so hard to keep secret will come out into the public light and reduce their relationship to some trashy harlequin fixation.

"Oh honey who cares! Mitchum was just boasting about his son beginning to work at one his papers next year, he'll be the most sought after eligible bachelor then and you have the ability to catch him now." The words make her want to choke on her own spit, _what the hell was going?_

"Are you telling me to go for Logan? He is my teacher." She almost thinks her grandmother doesn't get it, that she thinks Logan is simply another student and not part the faculty.

"Assistant teacher which he was clear to point out. No one wants a scandal dear, but really the early bird catches the worm and while your off at Yale next year and he's working at his fathers newspaper a budding romance wouldn't be too out of place especially in our circle." That's the last thing her Grandma has to say before Logan comes back with their drinks. Rory almost doesn't believe this is real, but then she looks at her grandmother with her Chanel suit and Harry Winston jewelry and realizes that something this absurd it can only be true in her life.

"Thank you Logan, you are such a gentlemen but with parents like yours what else could I expect. I do hope Rory is being a good host?" Her Grandmother then honors her with a knowing glance before giving her full attention to Logan.

"Oh of course she is, how could the granddaughter of Emily Gilmore not be?" He smiles at all the right moments and easily charms her grandmother, Rory almost wants to laugh at this front they're all putting on.

"Well I must get back Richard, I do hope you two enjoy yourselves." With one last glance at Rory she's lost into the sea of expensive suits and draping jewelry.

"What was that about?" Logan looks at her for clarification even as she still stares at where her grandmother was last seen.

"My Grandmother just instructed me to go for you." The words come out and she's still trying to process how any of this is okay.

"Are you serious?" He laughs and she looks at him enjoying how his eyes gleam.

"Yes."

"Is it just me or this just Hartford, totally completely Hartford?" He was right only here could she be in a relationship with her teacher which she's attempting to hide only to be told by her Grandmother to initiate a relationship with said teacher but to keep it discrete.

"Hartford, yeah." She sips some of her new drink and wonders why she's even surprised. "So upstairs in thirty minutes?"

"Absolutely." She only waits for his response before she walks out into the sea of people.

A/N: I'm not sure how well I portrayed Emily, but I think that it's plausible she would suggest this to Rory especially this Rory, so I would really like you're opinions on this new development so please review.


	18. Interlude Part Two

A/N: I would really like to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one as well, sorry for the long wait.

Interlude Part Two

"So am I suppose to consider this our first date?" Rory smiles as she looks up from the golf ball she was just going to swing at.

"If anyone else asks yes, but if your speaking in terms of anniversary no." She lets a smile creep onto her face when he just nods his head.

"Good to know." She turns her attention back to her ball and takes a swing, it's not a whole in one but it's not the worst thing ever. She looks back towards the club and wonders if her grandparents and Logan's parents have just decided to not even go through with their lie and going back for Mitchum's golf clubs and coming back to catch up with them.

"So Logan how do you approve of the young lady your parents have just set you up with?" She flutters her eyelashes and plays the part of a demure debutante.

"I can't deny they have good taste." After one more hole they give up the pretense of continuing to play golf and instead begin to walk the grounds. It's then that she feels his hands entwine with hers without him stopping the conversation, and she can't help but admit that it feels _good_. Intimate as if simply by their palms touching and their fingers twisting together they know so much more of each other. It's an odd feeling, sure she's held hands with boys before and even with Jess when they had held hands she had always felt comforted but never anything like this.

"So while I'm at Yale and your running your fathers business plus becoming the most eligible bachelor in high society, tell me how much ass do you think you're going to get?" She tries to say it jokingly but really she just wants to know if she should even think about things such as anniversaries without it being a total joke.

"Depends how much are you going to give me." It's crude to talk about it like this but really what other way was she supposed to put it? _Are you going to stay with me? Am I the only girl you want?_ Sure with Logan it was becoming easier almost natural to discuss her emotions and what she really wanted without playing the games she had in the beginning, but she was still a Hayden-Gilmore and the defenses she had built her whole life would take some time to break down.

"Good answer." She pulls him closer, _Would it be too soon to kiss him?_ she figures it's ok, they're under a tree that offers some coverage and even if they are seen their parents did set them up. So she leans into him and he obliges her with a kiss, at first it's soft and slow, they're outside, just out in the open and it's odd not to feel a twinge of danger about doing this outside where anyone can see.

"I can get used to this." She hums her agreement before allowing herself to rest against him for a moment. The sun's hitting her bare legs and though it's a hot day she can't help but want to be as close to him as possible for as long as she can.

* * *

"You and Logan looked comfortable." Her grandmother acts nonchalant as she continues to fiddle with her tea, but she can see the curiosity eating at her.

"I suppose we did." She sips her ice tea and wonders if Logan is getting the same inquisition from his father, _probably is_.

"Shira simply cannot stop gushing about you two." Rory had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, it's no surprise Shira and her Grandmother were probably already planning their wedding.

"You do know I have to go back to school next week." She really reminding both of them because despite this odd twilight zone they stepped into at Hartford she still knows when she goes back to school she will have to deal with Jess quietly for the good of all.

"I have complete faith in you, I'm sure you won't let that become and obstacle between you two in fact I'm sure it can only be beneficial for that to occur."

"How does my mother feel about this?" She asks because her mother opted out of today's get together and wonders if she just didn't want to spend time with her grandparents or if it was Logan that was bothering her though that would seem very odd.

"I haven't told her as of yet but I'm sure she wont be a hindrance." Rory was sure too, her mother was always one for forbidden romances. Before the conversation could continue Shira was heading her way back to the table from the powder room.

* * *

Packing wasn't as bad as it was when she left school, since there was only a little over a month left before graduation she just saw it as practical to already leave some stuff at her parents house.

"Honey I can't wait until your graduation I do hope the tailor is able to hem your dress properly." Her mother stated as she helped Rory adjust her shoes in her suitcase, they had gone dress shopping and had found her the perfect graduation dress the only issue was it was two inches too long.

"I'm sure he can Clarence has yet too fail me."

"I'll be sure to mail it to you the moment it arrives here just in case."

"So your grandmother said Logan Huntzberger is going to be traveling with you back to your school, he's an assistant teacher right?"

"Yes his mother and grandmother set it up."

"Right well I hope I don't have to remind you to be… aware of your surroundings at school. School headmasters are always a bit strong minded when it comes to certain indiscretions." Lorelai gave her a warning look, the last thing the family needed was a scandal when they were working towards a power couple.

"Logan's been an excellent teacher, very much a role model for the boys at school I'm sure nothing will change." She knows this has to look like her family's doing in order for it to be viewed as ok within society, has to play by their rules to achieve her goal.

"And when you come back to Hartford you two can do as you please but just be discrete on school grounds." She really didn't think it would be this easy to have Logan and keep her family happy but she should have known that a Huntzberger was a great catch and if there was anything her family wanted for her more than a ivy league education was a very influential husband.

A/N: I really am sorry for how long it has taken me to finish this story but for a while there I was a little lost as how to wind it down but I think I have a plan now. So tell me do you guys like how this story seems to be going?


	19. Know what she wants to be

A/N: I've been gone a long time from this story and I'm sorry about that. I wasn't even sure if I would ever return to it since my inspiration for it has been severely lacking. Yet I do feel like owe my readers a conclusion and simply saying there would be no more chapters felt wrong as well, so I'm working towards finishing it up and hope that the upcoming chapters don't take as long.

**Knows what she wants to be**

"Ugh." Rory groaned as she landed on her small twin bed, it wasn't as luxurious as her queen bed back at her parent's house, still this bed felt more like _home_.

"Someone sounds like they had fun with their Grandmother."

"Jeez do I still ooze Chanel No. 5?" She pulls at her shirt sniffing it, knowing that her prolonged hug with her grandmother would lead to no good.

"No, I just know that groan can only come about with time spent with Emily Gilmore." Rory arches one eyebrow at her best friend full of disbelief. "Okay you also do smell like Chanel No. 5, no one but Emily Gilmore could get away with wearing that much."

"Lucky me." She gets up and begins rummaging through her dresser looking for a different set of clothes. After taking another whiff of herself she decides a shower is also needed.

"Wait! Sit down future Mrs. Huntzberger, you cannot leave without spilling on your new betrothal to Logan." Paris excitedly grabs her arm and pulls her down onto her bed.

"What! Who told you that nonsense?" Sure her parents and grandparents had given her the green light but future Mrs. Huntzeberger, they couldn't even kiss in public yet. At least not on school grounds.

"Are you kidding me, my mother's basically asked me how I could let him get past me. Apparently you two are the new prominent future power couple."

"She know he's our teacher right?"

"Yeah somehow that detail never came up, what voodoo magic did Emily do?"

"Who knows but she seems too chummy with Shira so who knows what those two started to spread."

"Yeah well thankfully my mother got over it quickly after Jamie came over to spend the day at our house."

"What since when do are your parents privy to what's going on between you and Jamie?"

"Since he might have become my official boyfriend." Paris laughs as she holds up her wrist which is sporting a shiny new tennis bracelet.

"Tiffany's?" Rory examines it for a moment and takes in her friends large smile.

"You know it."

"I'm so happy, it's about time you two should have made it official years ago." Rory hugs her friend happy that she's finally starting to see what's been right in front of her all along.

"Eh, well now that were sure were both going to Yale it's not so bad." Rory remembered when Jamie had been opting to go to Princeton, Paris had gone in a rage and give him the cold shoulder for weeks. Most students had gotten the acceptance letters during spring break, and thankfully Jamie had also been accepted into Yale, despite his late application.

"I guess that's true." She didn't want to think about Yale too much anymore, while getting her acceptance letter had been the greatest day of her life, it had also made her think far too much about just what her future with Logan would look like.

"They're having a party in the boy's dormitory tonight, to celebrate everyone who got into their first choice, but you know everyone will show up anyways acceptance letter or not. We should go together it's been a while since you've come out to a school party." That was true though there had been a regular schedule of parties every weekend since becoming occupied with Logan she hadn't gone to any of them.

"I don't know… Jess will be there and were not on the best of terms."

"Come on Rory! It's not like it'll just be the four of us most of the school will show up, come on we haven't had a chance to hang out in a while." She felt bad at that, it was true it felt like Logan and his friends had taken up most of her time and she missed hanging out with Paris.

"Alright but I'm not sure I'll stay too long."

"Pssh well get a few drinks in you and then see what happens." The girls couldn't help but giggle at themselves before rushing to start getting ready.

* * *

"You look hot!" Paris said as she shimmied into her own dress on the other side of the room, Rory smiled at her friend throwing her a quick "thanks" before continuing to adjust her dress. The black dress was short enough to show the right amount of leg and though it was sleeveless it wasn't strapless. The purple heels had just enough height and allowed her calves to look even slimmer without her having to deal with aching feet the next day.

"We both look hot." She said after deeming herself acceptable and helping Paris zip up her gold dress. The black heels making her friend just a smidge taller than her. "Come on I need a shot." Rory said as she led them out of their room and they headed out to the boys dormitory.

The building was full of partiers and though security would have usually come and shut them down she was sure someone had paid the five hundred dollars that allowed the security guards to turn a blind eye to the building for the night.

"Cheers!" Rory, Paris, and Jamie slammed their red solo cups together and began to drink enthusiastically.

"Rory you finally show up to a party, we thought you went all nerd girl on us for a while there." Jamie said as he slammed his cup down.

"What can I say sometimes school holds more appeal to me than this." She motions to the room filled with drunk gyrating bodies, they had found themselves in the common area where the keg and makeshift bar had been set up.

"Well I don't know but Jess…" He was cut off by a quick look from Paris.

"Come on Jamie, lets go dance." It wasn't a question and Paris didn't wait for his answer as she dragged him to the center of the room.

* * *

Paris and Jamie didn't make it back to her and she assumed they had found a quiet corner to themselves, though she was a little miffed that Paris had left her she couldn't blame her friend for wanting to have time alone with her boyfriend. She had considered going back to her dorm or even Logan's but she remembered Logan had been full of stress trying to finish grading papers that were due tomorrow and she didn't want to bother him.

Instead she had found herself taking shots with some of the Junior boys who had kept eyeing her all night.

"Okay guys this is it, this is the last one!" She said before she tipped back the ice cold tequila, the burning in her throat was quickly quenched by a wedge of lemon.

"One more! One more!" She laughed at their enthusiasm but her heels had already been discarded and her eyes were getting blurry so she knew it was time to head back to her room.

"Sorry guys but it's not happening." She scooped down to get her heels and when she stood up she found an arm snaking around her waist.

"We could always take this somewhere more private… like my room." The tallest boy with black hair had managed to move her against the wall and leaned into her predatorily .

"Hah, yeah no." She tries to shove his hand off of her but he's to strong and her coordination isn't the best, so his grip doesn't even loosen.

"Come on you know you want to." His breath is too warm on her face and she wants to gag.

"Not even if I was dead." She gives him one more shove but he just laughs at her.

"She said no!" Suddenly the boy is off of her and she's being swept up into strong arms. She doesn't see his face, but the scent that's invading her nose can only belong to one person.

"Thanks Jess." She whispers against his shoulder, he doesn't say anything but even when they reach the outside he doesn't put her down. He doesn't say anything not until they've reached her dorm and he's setting her on her bed.

"You saved me." He's sitting on the edge of her bed looking away from her.

"I wouldn't let them touch you." His voice is distant, like he's in some other reality.

"I though you hated me." She was sure if she was him, she would hate herself.

"God Rory I don't hate you even if I did I couldn't let him do that to you." He still isn't looking at her and it breaks her heart. She can't stand this. Can't stand the overwhelming guilt and fear she has when she even looks at him, can't stand how he can't look at her right now, were they that broken? She won't let them become that broken, she'll fix this anyway possible. So she pulls on his body until he yields to her and lays next to her.

"I love you Jess, I do, you know I do. You were the first boy who I ever trusted wholeheartedly, my first kiss, my first everything really. I just can't give you what you need anymore." She doesn't even know when she started crying, but she is. Big salty tears that are ruining his shirt as she cries into his chest. "Is my friendship so worthless to you?" She had thought that first and foremost they were friends and confidants, things weren't always perfect but they never drifted too far from each other.

"Of course not, but Rory I love you, I want so much with you." He places his arm around her and holds her tight, like she's disappearing.

"But I can't give you that." She almost wished she could, it would be so easy with Jess. To just be together and not worry so much about everyone else.

"I know." His voice was defeated and she hurt knowing she had caused all that pain in him.

"I wish I could, I wish… I just I don't even know." Her mind was a mess, Jess had been with her as long as she could remember but her feelings for Logan were so powerful that she almost knew she could never pick Jess over Logan.

"You really love him don't you?" There was no confusion on who they were talking about, it was Logan. It would always be Logan and though she loved him, it broke her heart that he was wedge between Jess and her.

"Yes." She didn't hesitate, but the look that crossed his face made her frown. They were silent for a long time until he finally spoke.

"I won't say anything, I won't do anything to hurt you. But I can't… I need time I can't be close to you right now." He didn't move away but he felt far, felt like he had left her.

"So is this it?" Years of friendship reduced to nothing?

"I'll always be your friend Rory, I just need time to get over you." She could deal with that, could deal with giving each other some space. That's all they needed was space.

"Okay, I understand." He started to move away from her but she latched onto him tighter. "Can we just stay here and do this tonight, just tonight." Her fingers laced with his, and he tensed up next to her before relaxing into her touch.

"Okay I'll stay for tonight." She fell asleep in his arms, comforted in the fact that he didn't leave her and didn't hate her and finally realized that maybe their friendship did have a future.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review!


End file.
